Losing Grip
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: When the Majestics fall in love with an American girl band, things get out of hand, especially when one of the members is hiding some important secrets that could tear her from the inside out. What are they?
1. Profiles

**Profiles**

**Name: Sarah Lavigne**

**Age:16**

**Weight:110 lbs.**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Gray/silver**

**Favorite Color: Black**

**Favorite Foods:Mexican**

**Religion: Athiest/Goth**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race:Japanes/German**

**Bitbeast:Guardian Eotos**

**Position:Guitarist/Main singer**

**Best Friend(s): The whole band**

**Bio:Sarah...all you need to know is that she is gothic, her nickname is Kitten, because of how she looks and acts, she is very close to Alister and Valon, and she is very tough, stronger than any other girl. She also doesn't like guys who are perves and play around. Her type of guy would be a sweet, sincere boy who gives a tough guy act. All in all, she's not a girl to mess with.**

**Name:Tiffany**

**Age:16**

**Weight:110 lbs.**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Favorite Foods: Any**

**Religion: Christianity**

**Maritual Status:Single**

**Race:African-American**

**Bitbeast:Diamond Angel**

**Position: Bass**

**Best Friend(s): The whole Band**

**Bio:Tiffany...Tiffany is a teenage girl who's not afraid to speak her mind. She is the loudest member of the group, though her singing ain't that great.She is loyal, trustworthy, even though she sometimes tells secrets she doesn't know are secrets. She's a good person at heart.**

**Name:Ines**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Weight: 105 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye color: Green**

**Favorite Color: Pink**

**Favorite Food: Any**

**Religion: Catholicism**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race: Hispanic-White**

**Bitbeast: Elegant Angel**

**Position: Drums**

**Best Friend(s): The whole band**

**Bio:Ines is a shy girl with a good heart. She is the voice of reason of the band. She's innocent, shy, loyal, and true, just like a perfect, elegant angel. When her friends are in trouble, Ines knows it and always helps out when she can. Though she doesn't like talking much, what she says makes a lot of sense. She isn't the type of girl to fool around.**

**Name:Yuji Bushido**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Weight:115 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Favorite Food: Japanese**

**Religion: Buddhist**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race: Mexican-Japanese**

**Bitbeast: Guardian Angel**

**Position:Keyboard**

**Best Friend(s): The whole band**

**Bio:Yuji grew up in Japan and moved to America when her father was being hunted down for murder. Yuji doesn't get along well with her family, she disowned them when she was thirteen, and because of this, she is strong and tempermental. She knows when to start fights and when not to. She also knows a lot about life. It was because she moved out and lived on her own that she became this way, and how she got her bitbeast. She may not be the voice of reason to the girls, but she is smart and knows how to controll them.**

**Name: Alister**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Red/Maroon**

**Eye Color: Blue/silver**

**Favorite Color:Dark Blue**

**Favorite Food: Any**

**Religion: None/ Athiest**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race: Australian-Japanese**

**Bitbeast:None**

**Position:None**

**Best Friend(s): Sarah**

**Bio:Alister and Valon are brothers. They grew up in Australia for quite a while until their parents got a divorce and seperated them. Alister is the tough guy, the one with both the voice of reason and the attitude. Both him and Valon ride motorcycles, and both him and Valon care a lot about Sarah. When they heard Sarah was in Europe, they booked a plane and flew there. Alister is considered the big brother of the group. He has eyes like a hawk and can see what everyone's doing and thinking. He may sound paranoid, but Alister keeps his cool, and looks hot all at the same time.**

**Name: Valon**

**Age:16**

**Height:5' 9"**

**Weight:135 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Favorite Color: Maroon**

**Favorite Food: Any**

**Religion: Athiest**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race: Australian**

**Bitbeast: None**

**Position: None**

**Best Friend(s): Sarah and Alister**

**Bio:Valon is a lot like Ines and Alister. He is innocent and pure, but has an attitude all on his own. He lived his whole life in Australia, and cares about both his brother and Sarah. In fact they are the two most important people in his life. He rides a motorcycle and likes to show off a lot. Almost all the girls like him. He would be considered the bishonen of the group. Even though he seems like a total snob, Valon is really good inside and always sticks up for the ones he cares about. Valon would be looked upon as a mini-Alister.**

**Name:Malik**

**Age:16**

**Height:5' 10"**

**Weight:145 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Gold/blonde**

**Eye Color: Amethyst**

**Favorite Color:Black**

**Favorite Food:Egyptian**

**Religion:Egyptian**

**Maritual Status: Single**

**Race: Egyptian**

**Bitbeast:None**

**Position:None**

**Best Friend(s):None**

**Bio:This guy I took from YGO, but I do not own him. Who he really is is Yami no Malik from YGO. Evil, vicious, mean, and murderous. He will stop at nothing to destroy Sarah and torture her.He is the main villain.**


	2. Prologue: Take My Hand

Losing Grip 

Summary: A Europian school trip turned to disaster when Sarah and her friends are seperated and mugged each by a gang of beybladers who stole their blades and money. When they are comfronted by the Majestics, the boys feel pity for the girls and take them into their homes. But along with helping the girls, they begin to fall in love with them. See where this story goes.

**Prologue: I'm With You**

**The rain began to fall harder against the trees and bushes outside of the castle. Sarah had been alone her whole life, her life was dramatic, like her father's and her uncle's. And all that drama has followed her here, even here, to Europe, where she had planned to get away from it all, and also spend time on a school project. But even here she can't escape it. **

**But it wasn't all bad. It was here she met four great boys, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, and Robert. They were so nice to her and her three friends, Tiffany, Ines, and Yuji. Actually, Sarah and her friends were more than just high school girls. Where they come from, America, they were a popular band called the Black Diamonds. Sarah was the main singer, but also the guitarist. Yuji was the keyboard player, Tiffany was the base, and Ines played the drums. They all sang, but Sarah sang the most in some of the songs. **

"**Everything okay?" came a voice.**

**Sarah turned around and saw Robert behind her. She smiled at him and nodded. She approached him and starred into his eyes. He blushed slightly and looked away.**

"**Thankyou, Robert, for helping out me and my friends," she said.**

"**Oh, no, problem," he said.**

"**You know, I'm working on a new song. Maybe you would like to hear it?" she asked. **

**Robert nodded. **

"**_When the rain falls, _**

_**It's like heaven's crying and the **_

_**Names are the difference that there is**_

_**Cause the tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good**_

_**There's no difference between the tear drops and the rain."**_


	3. Look Through My Eyes

Chapter I: Look Through My Eyes 

How did it all began? It began at Sarah's high school in America, Heaven Light High School. The girls were raising money for their band, and for a trip to Europe. What was going on was the four girls were assigned to do a project based on present Europian civillization, and they thought that if they could go to Europe, they would get the best information there. So they decided to raise money by performing at concerts and schools. All in all they had raised fifty thousand dollars, more than enough for tickets to Europe and to help their band out.

**Exactly a week ago, the girls were on a plane heading to Europe. That's when their adventure began. As Sarah starred out the window next to her, Yuji, sitting next to her, began scrummaging through her backpack. She pulled out a cd player and headphones, and drowned herself in their own music. Their band had two names, the Black Roses, which was also their beyblade team name, and the Dark Diamonds, which was completely Yuji's idea. **

**But deep down, Sarah didn't care about fame and fortune, she just wanted to escape the life she had. It was a life of drama and trouble. Her parents had been in divorce twice, she had to go through a life with a stepdad, knowing her mother had found happiness and love in her life, but her father had to try several times to find love and happiness, and every time he did, there would be problems leading his life down. Sarah had to live through so much mental abuse and people in her life, it was difficult. She also had many boyfriends in her life, but none of them were true. Just once, Sarah wished that both her and her father could find happiness in their lives. She wanted to find love, and she wanted her father to find happiness. **

"**Sarah, what's wrong?" asked a voice. Sarah looked up in front of her. Tiffany and Ines were looking at her from over the back of their seats.**

"**Nothing," Sarah lied with a smile. **

**Soon the plane landed, the girls got their luggage and soon were on the streets looking for a hotel. Suddenly, Sarah noticed that it would be better for their school projects if they split up and went to different parts of Europe. They all agreed, and soon split up. Ines went to Scottland, Tiffany went to Italy, Yuji went to France, and Sarah stayed in England. **

"**Now, where can I find a hotel?" Sarah wondered, looking around. She was near Big Ben, wondering where the nearest hotel was. It had been a few hours when the girls broke up. She had been sightseeing, and she bet the others were too. She suddenly began walking down the street, and passed an ally when someone pounced on her, covering her mouth and dragging her down the ally. Her screams were muffled as the stranger pulled her away.**

"**Oh, wow!" Yuji cried, starring down at the land below, the city of Paris, France. She had always wondered what it looked like all the way at the top of the Ifle Tower, and it was breath taking. **

"**Amazing, isn't it?" asked a boy next to her with spring green hair and majestic blue eyes. He wore a pilot's hat and for a moment Yuji mistakened him for a girl. The boy looked at her with a gentle smile. "You knew to France?" **

"**Uh, yeah," she said. "I'm Yuji."**

"**Oliver. You know, I know a couple of excellent restuarants right below here. You want to go to a luncheon with me?" he asked.**

"**Um, sure, yeah, that sounds totally cool," Yuji said. She followed him to the elevator and together the exit the Ifle Tower and headed toward a restaurant. **

**Tiffany looked around and smiled at where she was. Rome, Italy, the place of Romans, the place of the Falling Tower of Pica. Speaking of pizza, she was hungry. As she walked down the street, passing by the tower, she walked into a restaurant. But inside it was chaos. Waiter and chefs were passing by her recklessly, and there was a crowd around a table of waiters and chefs. Tiffany pushed her way through to the table to see that it was of a blonde boy and two girls sitting at it, no one else. Tiffany then noticed that the whole restaurant was empty but them. **

"**Hey!" Tiffany yelled as a waiter grabbed the collar of her shirt.**

"**I'm sorry, madam, but you must leave. The whole restaurant is booked," the waiter said, and Tiffany began struggling against him. The boy noticed this and spoke up. **

"**Hey, let her go, she can join us," he said. "After all, she is very pretty."**

**Tiffany blushed and glared at him. "Oh, you're so kind, because I'm sure your girlfriends would care. Besides, I'm not into blondies," she said.**

"**Then you're nothing but a nobody," he said.**

"**A nobod! I belong to a band! The Dark Diamonds!" Tiffany yelled.**

"**Never heard of them. And if I never heard of them, then you're a nobody," the boy said.**

**Tiffany glared, and she reached over and her hand struck the boy across the face hard and fiercly, leaving a large red mark on the whole side of his face. She then decided to walk out of the restaurant. She passed by an ally when somebody grabbed her from behind, muffling her scream with their hand, and pulled her into the alley.**

**I'm so cold, so numb. What's wrong with me? Ines thought, her knees shaing under. She had been in Scottland for only a few hours, hadn't found a hotel to stay in, and was freezing. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her from around the waist, and another hand grabbed her over the mouth. She was so cold, she could fight them off, and they dragged her into a dark alley where she was beaten and mugged. **


	4. Reflections

** Chapter II: Reflections **

**FD: just for the record, I don't like Robert, or Enrique. I like Johnny, but my friend wanted me to let her have him, and my other friend likes Oliver, so I got stuck with Robert. Okay, that was just for the record.**

**

* * *

Sarah woke up in a dark area, her body hurting all over, her luggage was gone, her flesh bruised and scathed. She couldn't move, her money was gone; her cell phone was a few feet away from her. Where was she? Her vision kept drifting in and out of focus, so she couldn't see. Her body grew numb quick, painfully numb, feeling vanishing from her body. Was she going to die here? If someone didn't come soon, she might. It was possible. She drifted into black ness, and soon everything vanished from her body, feeling, pain, and tears of pain.**

**

* * *

Something cold and wet was patting Sarah's forehead. The blackness quickly vanished and she opened her eyes. Over her was a boy of fifteen with a weird purple hairstyle and silver eyes. He smiled to see her conscious.**

**"Good, you're awake. I was worried for you for a second," he said. He walked away, but Sarah sat up and looked at him.**

**"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled.**

**"My name is Robert. You are in my home, a castle on the south side of Germany. You were... you were raped and mugged," he said.**

**"I was what?!" Sarah cried, tears streaming in her eyes.**

**"Well, almost. I was in England when I found a guy beating you. I pulled him off you before he could do anything else. I'm sorry," he said. He turned from her. Sarah couldn't believe it. No one has ever risked his or her life to try to save hers. This stranger did something she could never repay him for.**

**"I'm...I'm Sarah. Thank you for rescuing me," she said. Robert smiled at her.**

**"You should get some rest. Those were very serious wounds, took a lot of your strength," he said. He turned out the light of the room she was in and closed the door. Sarah leaned her head back down and slept peacefully.**

**

* * *

The sun streamed in through the glass doors that lead out to the balcony of Sarah's room, waking the slumbering teenager up. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was so lovely, so beautiful; a Victorian gothic room with an enormous fireplace, a queen sized Victorian bed and an enormous bureau. It looked like a room fit for a queen. On top of the dresser was a set of clothes.**

**Sarah got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. The morning sun looked so elegant, causing the scenery below her to look so marvelous. No way! Was she in a castle? She was! This was awesome! Below her in the enormous courtyard where a huge tennis field was, was the boy who saved her, Robert. He looked up at the balcony and waved to her. She smiled and waved back.**

**She walked back into the room, leaving the balcony doors open to make it lovelier. She dressed into the clothes that were on the dresser, which was a black t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. These must have been the boy's because they were big on her. But she didn't have any clothes or nothing seeing how the person who mugged her last night took everything.**

**She walked out of the room and found herself in a huge hallway. She expected everything to be huge, seeing how it was a frickin castle! She approached a stairwell and walked down it. She had been walking on the stairs for fifteen minutes when she thought of a better idea. She leaned against the railing, her legs hanging over them, and she was rushing down on the railing, like as if it was a slide and soon enough reached the very first floor. She laughed as it came to an end, forgot to stop and flew into the air. But instead of hitting the ground, she was caught in the arms of Robert.**

**"Thanks," she said. "That's twice now that you've saved my life."**

**"Listen, I was just heading to breakfast. Would you like to join me?" he asked.**

**"Sure, I'd be flattered," Sarah said. She followed Robert into an enormous dining room. It was so huge, able to seat up to fifty people. "Wow."**

**"Oh, this, it's just the smallest table in the house," Robert said, pulling out a chair to Sarah. She smiled and sat down in it. He smiled and sat next to her. Suddenly, a chef walked in through the double doors behind her and placed a bowl of fruit in front of them. Sarah had never seen such service. As more and more people came through the double doors, placing food on the table, Sarah's appetite disappeared quickly. She didn't know what to do.**

**"Dig in," Robert said. Sarah just stared at the table. She suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. What the hell was wrong with her?! Why was she acting so uncouth? She ran through the doors of the castle that lead out to the courtyard and ran out into it. She felt tears form before her eyes. She flopped down to her knees in the grass and allowed a tear to fall from her eyes. Why was her life so complicated? Why was it so hard to live right for her?**

**"Sarah, are you alright?" a voice asked. Robert placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and she smiled.**

**"My life's so complicated, so dramatic, I just want to live a normal life, like everyone else," she said.**

**"No one lives a normal life, Sarah. Look at me, I live in a huge castle filled with hundreds of servants, yet I live all alone," Robert said.**

**Sarah smiled, he was right. No one lives a normal, perfect life. If there was anyone like that, the Earth wouldn't be the way it is. Everyone's lives are different. Her life was different from Robert's, his was different from Yuji's, hers was different from Tiffany's, whose life was different from Ines's. No one lived a normal life.**

**"Robert, is there any way for me to repay you for what you have done?" she asked. Robert looked at her then his cheeks grew red.**

**"Um...let me take you out on a day of shopping?" he asked.**

**"No, I don't want to be a burden," Sarah said. Robert grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. She blushed slightly and smiled.**


	5. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

** Chapter III: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You **

**Yuji followed Oliver down the street to an enormous restaurant. He opened the door to her and smiled. Then he chose a lovely table near a window and pulled her chair out for her. She was amazed at how polite he was. There were hardly ever any boys in this world that were like that. She would normally have to scold Sarah about all that. As Yuji watched as more people crowded the restaurant, she noticed a lot of them had either waved at Oliver or greeted him or winked at him.**

"**You seem very popular here," Yuji said.**

"**Yeah, well..." Oliver said, blushing slightly. **

"**You know, I better call my friend, Sarah, and tell her about you," Yuji said. She seriously hoped the others were okay. It was already late at night. Right around ten. So much for a luncheon. **

"**Sarah? Sarah Lavigne?" Oliver asked.**

"**Yeah, that's her. How did you-" **

"**My German friend, Robert, just saved her life. She was mugged and everything was stolen but her cell phone. Horrible. He's taking care of her," Oliver said. Yuji was a little shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you by telling you."**

"**It's okay, it's okay. Things like this always happen...to other people," Yuji said under her breath.**

**Oliver looked sadly and touched her hand. "You know, she's alright. She just woke up a few minutes ago. She's okay, relaxing, sleeping peacefully," he said.**

**Yuji smiled, but pulled her hand away. He wasn't her type of guy, he had to know that. But Yuji couldn't let herself embarrass him. Maybe she could give him a shot. If he doesn't get a clue by the end of the day, I'll give him a shot. **

"**So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Yuji, where are you from?" Oliver asked.**

"**America. There, me and my three friends form a popular band called the Dark Diamonds. We four are also elite Beybladers. We basically are living normal lives of pop stars. Not like we care," Yuji said.**

"**Then why did you start a band?" Oliver asked.**

"**It's actually a funny story how we became the Dark Diamonds. We were over at Sarah's house, hangin' in her garage, and she pulled out a guitar and wanted to show us how well she played. Next thing I knew, we were all playing instruments. Sarah's related to the manager of Avril Lavigne, and he was driving by when he heard us playing. He signed us up, and next thing I knew, I was seeing our faces on the shirts of other people," Yuji explained. **

**Oliver smiled. Then he grabbed Yuji's wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant. "Where are you taking me?" Yuji asked as the two of them ran down the street.**

"**To an amazing place. It'll make you feel like you're in Japan! It's just as amazing as the Ifle Tower!" Oliver yelled.**

**Yuji smiled and together they ran down the street, not even caring that they were running hand in hand.**

**

* * *

Tiffany's face began to hurt. She was lying facedown in the ground. She was hit across the face by someone and pushed into the ground, but before they could harm her even more, someone had apparently saw them and wanted to stop them. The sounds of punches connecting, grunting, and fighting hovered over her. Then the sound of someone running away came. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and gently helped her sat up.**

**Tiffany looked up to see it was that boy from the restaurant. He had risked his life to save hers. That was the sweetest thing ever. **

"**You okay?" he asked. Tiffany smiled and nodded. The boy pulled out a cloth and patted it against her face where a bruise was.**

"**Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the restaurant. If there's any way to repay you-" Tiffany said, pulling away. The boy placed a finger over her lips to silence her. **

"**I know, I'm sorry, too. Let's get you to my place where you can rest," he said. "I'm Enrique, by the way."**

"**My name is Tiffany. Enrique, I really wish to repay you," Tiffany said.**

"**Forget about it. I'm just happy you're alright," he said. He grabbed her luggage and walked with her to the street where a limo drove up. The driver got out and opened the trunk. He grabbed the luggage and placed it in the trunk. Enrique opened the limo door to Tiffany and got in next to her. Tiffany knew she should have treated him better. She really wanted to repay him. But the moment he placed his hand over hers, she knew she already had.**

**

* * *

**"**Hey, let that girl go!" yelled a voice. Ines saw a red headed boy running toward her and her captive. His fist flew over her head at the boy. The captive released Ines and she fell to the ground. She was so cold. The boy fought off the stranger, then turned to Ines, who sat up. **

"**You okay, girl?" he asked.**

"**Yes, thankyou for saving me. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.**

"**Tell me your name," he said.**

"**Ines. What's your name?" Ines asked.**

"**Johnny. Listen, Ines, if you're here alone, would you like to come back to my place?" Johnny asked.**

"**Yes, that... that would be nice," Ines said. She stood up and blushed slightly. This boy was actually kind of cute. **

**Johnny took her hand and walked her to the street where a limo waited for him. Ines was stunned. She had never been in a limo before. Johnny opened the door to her and she got in, him following after her. She was blushing as he smiled at her. Was she going to end up having a crush on him?**

**

* * *

FD: In some of these chapters, you will find some parts of different songs in them. Well, that's to be expected because the main characters are singers. You guys will like the Epilogue, though. **


	6. Danced With You Once Upon A Dream

** Chapter IV: Danced With You Once Upon A Dream**

**FD: I know the title of my chapters are long, but so what. At least they're written.**

**

* * *

Sarah entered the ballroom. It was amazing. It was just like the concert hall at Heaven Light Concert Hall. It was amazing. And to believe this belonged to only a boy of fifteen. Next thing Sarah knew, she was dancing and singing alone in the ballroom. **

"**_I know you_**

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes are so unforgettably."**_

**"Ha ha ha," came a voice. Sarah stopped abruptly and turned around. Robert was clapping as he entered the ballroom. Sarah's face turned red fast. "May I have this dance, miss?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. Sarah smiled and took it.**

**Robert led her to the center of the ballroom floor, and almost instinctively, Sarah danced the Waltz with him. She had never danced with a boy before, and it felt kind of weird to have Robert's hand on her waist, especially since she was very modest of being touched. As Robert led her and allowed her to let go of his hand, both of them were blushing. **

"**You dance pretty good," Robert said. Sarah blushed and turned away. **

"**S-so do you," she said. She began walking away and left the ballroom. But she did not head up to her room, nor did she go anywhere. As a matter of fact, she stayed in the hall, her mind deep in thought. Could it be she might have feelings for Robert that she allowed herself to dance with him, and to have danced so gracefully? It could be possible. She would normally hit anyone who touched her like that, dancing or not, and beat a boy up if they touched her like that so bad they would move. But she didn't even touch him. **

"**I know you. I've danced with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes are so forgettable," Sarah sang again. She suddenly had an idea for a song. But she had to tell the others. **

**Sarah then ran down the hall and rode the stair railing down to the main hall of the castle and burst through the doors. She had to test this song out. Normally when she had an idea for a song, she would go into her backyard and sing how she wanted it to go, and if birds didn't come and sing with her, the song wouldn't be a success. She ran out into the courtyard, and began dancing in the grass while singing the song she wanted to make. **

"**_I know you._**

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you **_

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes are so unforgettably**_

"_**Once upon a dream**_

_**In a magical kingdom**_

_**A beautiful princess fell into a lonely sleep**_

_**Only kiss from a handsome prince**_

_**Could wake her**_

_**So we could tell her**_

_**How lovely she is**_

"_**I know you**_

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes are so unforgettably**_

"_**Once upon a dream**_

_**The visions are so demonically**_

_**I know you**_

_**I know what you do**_

_**You love me at once **_

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

"_**I know you**_

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**I've danced with you once upon a dream."**_

**As Sarah sang this song as she danced, sure enough, birds flew around her, singing along with her. She laughed and danced and continued singing. It was so instinctively, singing and twirling around in the grass. But what she did not know was that, through one of the castle windows, watching and listening to her, was Robert. He smiled as he watched her. If she dreams of being a princess, she shall be one.**

**

* * *

Sarah's hand fell gently and perfectly in Robert's as they danced in the ballroom, people watching them amusingly. It was like she was a princess being floated around by a prince. Her pink dress swaying around her ankles so perfectly. And as she smiled and stared into Robert's eyes, she felt the ground disappear under her and they were dancing on a cloud in the sky. It was so magical. And when they stopped, Robert's smile disappeared from his face, but not from his eyes. He lowered his face to hers and before their lips could touch, Sarah found herself in her bedroom, lying on her back in her bed, the sun streaming into her eyes. **

**Next to her was something amazing. A bouquet of beautiful roses wrapped in clear see-though paper. It was so beautiful. It would be like in a fairy tale where the prince would come at night to see the princess while she slept, and always left a bouquet of roses on her pillow next to her. It was so romantic. **

**Sarah placed the bouquet down and got up and dressed. Then she approached the balcony and opened it. It felt so alive to be outside to her now. Before she was just a normal gothic girl with a hidden sensitive side. But she couldn't help falling in love. It was like life started over for her. It was like she was free from everything. No one could controll her, nothing could stop her from doing anything. It was amazing to feel like this. She had never felt so free, so relaxed, so... so... so free from everything.**

"**Sarah, good morning!" came a voice. Sarah looked down to see Robert smiling at her. He was slightly blushing. Sarah waved at him. Yeah, she knew she was in love.

* * *

**

**FD: Like I said, I do not like Robert! But I was left with no options, so don't think I do, 'cause I don't. **


	7. Ever Just the Same

** Chapter V: Ever Just The Same**

**FD: I have a few rules when you are reviewing my work. I will listen to you if you have complaints, but don't go overboard, like keep saying the exact same thing in the review. Like, if you have a problem with me using song lyrics in my stories, just say it clearly and once. If your reviewing and want me to change some things or explain some things, I will listen, and I will obey, just make it something that's related to my story and how I wrote it. Nothing crazy. Okay, as long as that is clear to you, anything else, sure, just e-mail me.

* * *

**

**Yuji gasped at all this. Where was she? She remembered Oliver had taken her to a place in France, but then she fainted. Now where was she?**

**Yuji stood up and looked around. It was an enormous room. So fancy, so beautiful. Like as if a princess lived here. As Yuji approached the window, the door to the room opened and in walked Oliver. **

"**I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, but I had to bring you to my home. Later we are meeting with some of my friends. I want you to come with me," Oliver said. "That is, if you want to come with me."**

"**Sure. I mean, I have nothing else to do," Yuji said. Oliver smiled, and his cheeks grew a little red. He did like her. **

**Yuji got dressed in different clothes, and walked out of the room. Like Robert's castle, Oliver's mansion had long, hallways, huge rooms, and enormous staircases. Yuji slid down the railing into the main hall where Oliver was waiting for her, and together they walked out the front doors into the enormous courtyard. Suddenly, the wind blew violently around them. Yuji looked up and saw a helicopter land only a few feet from them. A limo drove up next to the house. Getting off the helicopter was a dude with a weird purple hairstyle. Getting off next to him, and this caused Yuji to gasp, was Sarah. Getting out of the limo was a boy with spiked up red hair, and getting out behind him was Ines. Then two people came walking up to the mansion, a blonde boy, and Tiffany!**

"**What the hell?!" all four girls screamed in amazement.**

"**You girls know each other?" Robert asked.**

"**Know each other? Those three are my teammates and band mates! Along with being my best friends ever!" Sarah yelled. **

"**What?!" Enrique asked, turning to Tiffany.**

"**Well, yeah, we all grew up in the same city, on the same street, same school, same everything," Tiffany said.**

"**You're kidding!" Johnny said.**

"**No, we're not," Ines said. **

**Soon the girls and boys had to introduce themselves to the strangers, and soon everyone knew everyone. Then the girls had to explain a lot. Where they came from, how they got here, how they ended up with the boys, and each story was the same. All but Yuji's, that is. **

"**Wow, a regular Cinderella story," Enrique said. Tiffany punched him in the arm hard. "OW!" **

**They all cracked up. Then Sarah turned to Yuji. "So, Yuji, anything goin' on between you two?" she asked.**

**Yuji turned bright red, so did Oliver. "Why, is something going on between you and Robert?" **

**Sarah was turning red, and Robert, too. Then everyone could tell everyone was in love with someone. Robert smiled at Sarah who returned it, and then Johnny spoke up. **

"**Robert, you owe me a game of chess!" he yelled.**

"**When will you give it up, Johnny? I've beaten you like seven times in a row already," Robert said. Sarah covered her mouth to hide the smile.**

"**I am not going to stop until I beat you," Johnny said.**

"**I have an idea. I just wrote a couple of new songs, so while Robert and Johnny are playing chess, me and the girls can look them over," Sarah said. Yuji approached her and hit her softly in the arm. She clenched her teeth. Normally when Yuji did that, something was wrong. Sarah cleared her throat, like as if she was coughing, giving a sign to the other girls. They all exchanged looks and the four girls walked away toward the side of the mansion. **

"**Guys, something weird is going on here," Sarah said. **

"**Tell me about it. I actually think I'm...I'm in love," Yuji said. They all thought that. Each one of them had fallen in love with a boy they had only just met. Yet, Sarah was staying inside Robert's castle, not going to a hotel. Ines was holding Johnny's hand, which was weird. Tiffany, who would normally not fall with flirty boys, was actually laughing at Enrique's non-humorous jokes. And Yuji, who had swore never to fall in love again, not to like anyone like a soul mate, thought of Oliver as that very thing. And they all know the boys felt the same way.**

"**Well, maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's fate telling us it's time to love someone now," Sarah said. She smiled shyly as she watched Robert talk with the boys. He was definetly into her, she could tell. **

"**Well, let's have it a try. If we don't like it, we won't stay with them long," Yuji said.**

"**I have a feeling we're going to like it," Tiffany said. Sarah knew she was right. Sarah walked away from them and approached Robert. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. His face went red. The others exchanged looks. **

"**Robert, don't you think we should get going? It is getting pretty late," Sarah spoke softly. Robert nodded. He said goodbye to the others, and got into the helicopter.

* * *

**

**As the two of them landed back in Germany, Sarah got off the helicopter and noticed they were no where near the castle, but in a beautiful park, the moonlight shining down on them. Robert got off after her and the helicopter flew away. **

"**Why are we here?" Sarah asked. Robert smiled and took her hand. **

"**I thought you might enjoy a small walk in the park on such a lovely night," Robert said, as they began walking on the sidewalk. **

"**Oh, Robert, that is so romantic," Sarah said. He had already stolen her heart. Must he still try to impress her?**

**Robert smiled. They walked together around the park for two hours at least, hand in hand. The stars sparkled above them, the moon smiled brightly and brilliantly on them. The trees that hovered over them all watched. It was such a lovely, romantic night. **

**Suddenly, Robert came to a stop in front of a huge, marble fountain, the stars reflecting off it and the water. The fountain was of a man and a woman, starring up at the sky, in the woman's hands was a beautiful swan taking flight, her hair billowing behind her. From the swan's mouth and over the man, who was taller, water sprayed majestically from it to the circular fountain below them.**

"**Oh, Robert, this is beautiful!" Sarah cried. Robert stepped back from her. "Everything okay?"**

"**Yeah, it's just..." Robert sighed. "Sarah, do you know I...I love you?"**

**Sarah smiled. "Yes, Robert, I do. It's easy to tell," Sarah said.**

"**Sarah, I don't mean to sound blunt or out of line, but, when I first laid eyes on you, it was... it was love at first sight," Robert said. "I hope you can understand that."**

"**I do understand, Robert," Sarah said. "And... to tell you the truth, I'm starting to fall for you myself."**

"**Really?" Robert asked.**

"**Yeah. I mean, love isn't something you lie about. It's either the truth, or you don't say it at all," Sarah said. She smiled at Robert, and he smiled back. She starred into his eyes, and his face lowered to hers. This time she did not move away, but lifted her face to his. Her lips barely brushed against his when he crushed his against hers. She savored the kiss, and so did he. It was so sweet, so gentle, that she returned it, only this time he placed his arms around her and deepened it. She moaned with anticipation, and the rest of the night just drifted from her mind, from her memory.

* * *

**

"**Tiffany?" **

"**Yeah?" Tiffany turned to Enrique with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw the look on his face. "Everything okay?"**

"**Well, no. Tiffany, do you like me?" Enrique asked. Tiffany's head tilted to the side in adoration. "Because...I mean, it's okay if you don't, but I just... I just..."**

**Tiffany placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. "Enrique, don't worry. I do like you, more than you think," she said. She leaned her face forward, and so did Enrique. Soon, their lips connected in a passionate kiss, Tiffany's hand lingering on the side of his face. **

**Yes, Sarah was right. They weren't going to leave these boys. They cared about them too much.

* * *

**

**Ines starred out the window of the limo, sighing softly. It sure did get dark pretty quick. The moon was full and hung high in the sky, watching them as they drove deeper into Scottland.**

"**Hey, Ines?" Johnny spoke up after two hours of complete silence, which Ines still wasn't used to because her friends were always talking or arguing. **

"**Yes, Johnny?" Ines asked.**

"**I know... I know we don't have much in common. I mean, I always get angry or frustrated, and you're always so calm and peaceful. I always like to argue, or be heard, and you're always silent. We have so many differences. Do you think we have a chance together?" Johnny asked.**

"**Yes, Johnny, I think we do," Ines said. She scooted over closer to him. She didn't know what came over her, but as she starred into Johnny's eyes, she felt everything grow pleasantly numb. She grabbed Johnny's shoulders and brought him forward and placed her lips gently and softly on his. Waiting only for a second for him to respond, Johnny grabbed her arms gently and returned the kiss, but only harder. She closed her eyes and felt him bite down on her bottomlip. She moaned slightly and touched his face as he kissed her again.

* * *

**

"**Well, good night, Yuji," Oliver said to Yuji as he walked away from her to the other side of the hall where a door was and disappeared behind it. **

**_God! Yuji, you idiot! Are you going to let him think you don't care about him!_**

**Yuji followed Oliver's footsteps into his bedroom, but to only find him on his bed, sighing sadly, muttering. Yuji approached him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled. **

"**In America, me and my friends would normally do something to our boyfriends when we had them before we would go to bed. Do you know what that was?" Yuji asked.**

**Oliver shook his head. Yuji smiled. "I'll show you the first bit, but you must make the rest," she warned. She brought her face to his and kissed him softly, yet deeply. He returned the kiss, and she clenched his shoulders with her hands, gently massaging them. He moaned slightly as she kissed him again, then his mouth moved down slightly to her neck where he nibbled gently. **

"**Oliver!" she moaned loudly as his hands moved to her chest. Then her hands moved from his shoulders to his waist. She and him fell to the bed. Oliver moaned as she kissed his neck deeply. **

**"Yuji, please, don't, if you don't need to," Oliver said as she unzipped his pants, moaning sexily. Oliver kissed her neck once again.**

** "No, Oliver, I need to. I love you, Oliver," Yuji said. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her neck deeply and passionatly. He moved his body in motion with hers, causing her to moan loudly. "Oliver!" she moaned as his hands slipped under her shirt and his legs pushed into hers. **

** "I don't want to hurt you, Yuji. Please, let me stop," Oliver said. But no, she wouldn't. Her hands crawled up to his spine, massaging him. She whispered into his ear how she loved it this way, and if he would make it harder, she would love it even more. Oliver didn't want to. He had never done this before. But apparently she had. Her hands moved to her own waistband and undid her shorts. Then she pulled him back down, harder, pushing him into her. **

** "Oliver!" she yelled again as his body instinctively moved on hers. There was not one inch of their bodies that wasn't being touched by the other. Oliver's hand moved against her arm soflty as he lost controll of his body as it moved rythmically on her. She moaned again. It did hurt, but the pain was worth it. She loved him. If only he did it even harder. "Oliver!" she screamed. He had read her mind, and answered it. **

** "Oliver! Oliver! Oh, my God! Oliver!" Yuji screamed again. Oliver moved again rythmically on her, her head aching from hitting the headboard so many times. "Oliver! Oh, Oliver!" Soon Yuji forced all the clothing on the both of them off and as he banged her so rythmically, hard, and passionately, she moaned again. It was so hard, and yet she wanted it even harder. "Harder, please, Oliver. Harder." She cooned. Her hand gripped his green hair while his lips were busy on her chest, his hand on her legs and arms, and his legs were busy pushing and moving on hers. "OLIVER!" she screamed once more as it became harder. She wondered if it would get any harder, and it did. Soon she was screaming with every move he made. Her hand reached over him to the lamp from which she shut off the light, drowning them in darkness and passionate, rythmic grunting and moaning.

* * *

**

**FD: A little too passionate, I think. If you like, review please. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry. **


	8. There's Love, And Then There's Hate

** Chapter VI: There's Love, And Then There's Hate**

**VFD;Valon's Work **

**FD: For the record, I did not write any of these chapters with lemon or adult content. My cousin, Valon, did, and he submitted them. So don't get mad at me. The ones with the symbol VFD were written by Valon, including the last one, chapter five. So don't get mad at me. Anyways, if you like the fic, send us your review and you will be heard.

* * *

**

"_**Tala, why did you leave me?"**_

"_**Hey, Sarah!"**_

"_**Tala, don't leave me!" **_

"_**Later!"**_

"_**NO! Come back!"**_

"_**Your heart shall turn dark, like mine..."**_

"_**No! Leave me alone!" **_

"_**Now your soul, your heart, is as dark as me!" **_

"_**No, I'm not yours!"**_

"_**But you are, my dear! You are..."**_

**Sarah shot up in bed, sweat pouring off her face. She was panting loudly. Where was she? How did she get there? Then she remembered. Robert's castle, after their walk in the park he brought her home. She smiled and kicked the blankets off of her. Her legs were soar beneath her nightgown, and when she looked at the sheets, there were red, faded dots on them. Blood, from her? Suddenly, the sound of someone stirring got her attention. She looked next to her and saw Robert, sleeping in her bed, his chest bare, but his lower half covered by the blankets. Did she do what she thought she did?!**

**Gripping her forehead with her hand, she shut her eyes close and tried to remember what happened last night. But all she could remember was her nightmare, and what happened when she was eight.**

**"_Sarah, what the hell is going on?!"_**

**"_Tala, please,I..."_**

**"_Am with me!"_**

**"_No, stop! Let me go!"_**

**"_My dear, you are mine!"_**

**"_Tala, please help me!"_**

**"_He can't do anything for you now!"_**

**"_AH! TALA! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"_**

**It was so horrible. And what made it even worse was that she might have relived it last night. Sarah brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was so deep in thought she did not notice Robert had woken up and was stroking her bare legs with his hand. She looked at him with a smile, and he smiled back. She relaxed her body and laid back down, her body straight, but relaxed. **

** "Sarah, make love to me again," he spoke. Her smile vanished as he crawled back on top of her, the blankets falling off him. He massaged her neck gently, then lowered his face to her neck and bit down gently. She moaned slightly, grasping his hair as his body moved rythmically in motion with hers. She moaned again, pain returning as his hands dug beneath her thighs, parting them gently. Then his hands crawled up her legs, reaching in between them, grabbing her there. **

** "Please, Robert..." she couldn't speak. It was too much. All she could do was let it drag out. As Robert's body rested on top of hers, his hands crawling everywhere, grabbing her in places, she could only experience it. She could not pull away, she could not resist. And even if she could, she didn't want to.**

** "Let me stop, Sarah. I know I'm hurting you," he said. No, don't! Sarah reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him down into her. As he kissed her, his body dug deeper, hurting her, but it was worth it. She moaned slightly, then was soon screaming out his name. **

** "Robert! Oh, Robert!" she screamed. He took his hands, his lips busy on her face, and his hands crawled up from her legs to her waist. _Don't stop, Robert. Don't stop! _She begged in her mind. She was enjoying it too much. Soon it was coming back.

* * *

**

**Flashback.... **

**Robert looked around the room as they entered it. Sarah approached the balcony window and looked out it toward the nightsky. It was still young, only about nine 'o' clock. Robert approached her from behind and began kissing her neck. From the way his body moved, the tremble in his kisses, the warmth in his touch, she knew what he wanted. And deep down, she wanted it also.**

** "Robert, I love you so much," she sighed sweetly. Robert responded with a passionate kiss on her neck, making her moan with anticipation. She finally had had enough teasing and tips. She turned around and kissed him deeply. Then pulled away and moved to the side so her mouth was directly near his ear. For a moment, she hesitated, then began licking the lobe, and nibbled slightly, but gently. Robert didn't know how to respond. **

_**He's a virgin**_**, Sarah thought. She could tell. Normally guys who had done this before would know how to react. But he didn't. So she decided to lead him on, tease him slightly until he got the message.**

** She placed her hands at his sides and lifted herself by her feet, until she was leveled with him. Then she began kissing his neck, nibbling slightly, but wanted him to know what she was trying to do. **

** "Kiss me, Robert," she ordered, and he did. Then she teased by licking his lips until she forced them to part and allow her tongue access. Then he returned it, licking her mouth savagly. Then he pulled his mouth away and began licking her neck. "Robert..." Sarah moaned again, and this turned him on. He soon got the message. It was difficult for him to leave her mouth, but as he did so, he walked away toward the lamps and dimmed the room. **

** Next thing Sarah knew, little flecks of light began flickering. He had set up candles. Then a soft melody began playing, circling around Sarah, relaxing her so much. Robert approached her.**

** "Now, where was I?" he asked. He tilted her head back and began gently sucking on her blood vessel. She moaned louder, and her hands crawled to his spine, and her fingers trailed down it like a spider on a web. Then she pulled away and looked at him.**

** "I presume you've done this before?" she spoke. **

** "Actually, no, Sarah. You're my first time," Robert said. Sarah smiled. Robert suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He lied her down on it and laid down on top of her. They were drowned within the melody and Sarah's passionate screams.**

**End of flashback.... **

**

* * *

**

** "My dear Sarah, you are mine!" Robert groaned aggresively. Sarah could only experience this. But as he did her, more memories flooded into her mind. She loved Robert, and she wanted this. Then why was she remembering other things that made her want it to end, made her fear it? **

**_"Tala! Please, help me!"_**

**_"There's nothing he can do! Nothing anyone can do!_**

**_"No! Please, stop!"_**

**_"Never! You are mine!"_**

**"You are mine!" Robert groaned. NO! Sarah suddenly had had enough. She pushed Robert off, her body trembling from both the mental pain, and the pain she was experiencing. No, no more. No more pain....**

**"Sarah, what's wrong?" Robert asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. "I hurt you. I'll never do it again, I swear. Sarah, I'll never touch you again."**

** No, what was I doing? I'm pushing Robert away! Sarah looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "No, Robert, you didn't hurt me," she said. "It's just that...Robert, I'm not being completely open with you."**

** "What? What do you mean?" Robert asked. Sarah didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to relive it again. But she had to. If she was going to be with him, she had to tell him why she was scared of making love to him....**

** "Robert, you know I'm not a virgin, but how I lost it wasn't my choice," Sarah spoke. His eyes suddenly widened, then looked down sadly.**

**"I should have never made love to you. i should have known. Please, forgive me, Sarah," Robert said. **

**"Robert, there's nothing to forgive about, because you have done nothing wrong. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you," Sarah said, her eyes starring into his, tears forming again. They fell from her face onto the sheets.   
**

** Robert tilted her head back and smiled. "Of course I will. Listen, I just don't want to hurt you. You're a beautiful girl, a princess, and you should be treated like one. I don't ever want to hurt you, the person I love. And a face as beautiful as this should not shed tears like these," he said. **

** "Oh, Robert," Sarah could hardly speak. More tears fell from her face. Robert approached her and kissed her. Then she pulled away and whispered to him. "I want you to make love to me, Robert. You will never hurt me. Never."**

** Robert smiled and laid her back down on the bed. He kissed her deeply and placed his hands again between her legs. She moaned passionately, her hands trailing along his spine. He began moving his body in motion with hers, causing more tears to form and fall from her face, and he kissed her again. Then his face turned to the side of her face where he picked up her tears with his tongue. She gasped in pain, and he inserted his tongue into her mouth, surprising her slightly, then she returned the kiss. Then his body was pushed into her. She moaned from pain as he did it repeatively.**

**"Robert! Ah, Robert!" Sarah screamed. Robert continued it and each time he did, he knew he was in controll. He knew she couldn't fight him. But even if she could, it still wouldn't make any difference. No matter what he did, she would want it. Even if he stopped, she would ask why and beg him to continue. The way she screamed his name, the way she felt, so soft, so warm, the way her hair felt in his hands, the way her voice whispered to him. She was no princess. She was a goddess. His goddess, and no one elses.**

** The way he was saying her name fitted right in. It lifted his spirits with a slight spark that aroused when he kissed her. Then the flame took place when the candles and music began. It became a roar of thundering, forest burning blaze when he had her stripped and in the bed under him. He enjoyed this. If he could, he would stop, but if he could, and wanted to. He didn't and he couldn't. All he wanted was to express how he felt about this gothic kitten directly to her.**

**"Robert, I..." she was panting so much she couldn't complete her sentence. She apparently wanted him to slow down a little, or wanted him to stop. He hesitated, paused and looked at her. She was red in the face, her body trembling under his weight. He sat up, and looked at her. She was the only one out of the both of them with still a trace of clothing on her. Her nightgown, which was a silkmade dress with speggetti straps that hung from her shoulders that held the dress over her body, the length of the dress was seven inches above her ankles, like a miniskirt. Making it easy access into her. But soon this dress was coming off. He would make sure of it. **

**"Sarah..." Robert lowered himself once more and kissed her neck lovingly. No, don't you dare say my name like you want me, Sarah screamed in her head. But there was nothing stopping him. He lingered with the straps of her gown and forced both of them off of her shoulders. He jerked at the gown and soon it was completely off. His eyes couldn't help but stare at her body. It was so perfect, so easy, so soft, so warm...**

**He couldn't...he shouldn't...he...should he.... **

**Robert pressed his face into her bare chest, his tongue tracing from her neck to her breast. She pulled away, but her body was pinned under him. And as he was busy up on her chest, he pried his knee into her thigh, forcing her to part her legs and allow his own body access into hers. She moaned, and tried to pull away. She did not like the feel of being naked under someone. He didn't want to hurt her, but the kind, charming prince that Robert once was had snapped and became nothing more than a hungry, aggresive dragon. A dragon wanting to feast upon a princess, a gothic princess, a beautiful, gothic princess. The very princess under him.**

**She tasted so good. Who knew a princess would taste so good, so perfect. Who would know she was the perfect thing in the world. She tasted so perfect, so wonderful. Robert drew his tongue over her rib cage, then went south to her navel, and even farther south. She moaned as his mouth scoured her body so lovingly, and he finally stopped. He was exhausted, tired. He sat up and wiped sweat from his face. They had been going at it all night. It was time she relaxed. That he relaxed. **

**_One last move. She bare under you, she can't fight you off. She'll love it. Just one last round, then you can fall asleep right on top of her, so you're doing her even in your subconscious state...._**

**Robert then laid back down on her and jerked his body north. She moaned, and he moved his body in motion with hers, forcing himself insertion into her. And he did. He did it even harder, busying his mouth with hers and her neck while his legs were busy pushing into her.**

**"Robert! Oh, Robert!" the princess screamed as he did it even harder. It suddenly became so hard she wasn't moaning, but screaming the whole time. It was so hard pain increased every second. "Robert! Please, not so rough! Not so..."**

**Robert didn't listen. He only made it harder. He was still hungry for her, and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. **

**

* * *

**

**_"Tala, please, help me....Don't leave me with him..."_**

**_ "He can't do anything! You're just a bitch!"_**

**_"Please, someone, help me..."_**

**_"You're a kitten, a horny, stupid, little kitten!"_**

**_"Please, stop! Please!"_**

**_"Never! You're my kitten! And you always will be!"_**

**_"Please, let me go!"_**

**_"No! Make love to me, kitten!"_**

**_"No. No! NO! NO! NO!"_**

**_"Ha ha ha ha!"_**

**_"PLEASE, STOP! STOP! STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_**

**_"No one can help you!"_**

**_"STOP! NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"_**

**Stop, please, stop..."

* * *

Valon: My cousin isn't here, because she's all pissed I wrote that. She'll have to deal. Anyway, if you like it, review, you don't live.   
**

**   
**


	9. If I Hate You, Why Do I Still Love You?

**Chapter VII: If I Hate You, Why Do I Still Love You?**

**FD: This whole chapter I wrote. Let me clear a few things out for you, if you see VFD under each title, or see the name "Valon" before each chapter begins, the chapter will be lemon. You don't, it's a normal, romance chapter to the romance story. Now, you may enjoy the rest.

* * *

**

"**Good morning, Sarah," came a voice. Sunlight streamed through the open balcony window, arousing the young girl from her eternal imagined dreams. Standing over her was Robert. **

"**Morning, Robert, how are you?" she asked as if nothing had happened to them last night. But even though she wanted to believe nothing did, she could not make it come true. It was permanent, the feeling of him, and his touch. Everything.**

"**Listen, Sarah, I want you to know that I worry about you. Ever since last night, you've been acting really strange," Robert said. Sarah smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. **

"**Robert, you're a sweet guy. Don't worry about me," she said. "What time is it?" **

"**Eleven European time," Robert said. **

"**Oh, shit, I've slept in," Sarah said. "I'll be late."**

"**Late for what?" Robert asked as Sarah got out of bed and dressed. **

"**Me and the others are supposed to be meeting our manager and some other guys today around noon. I was supposed to meet them in Spain in fifteen minutes from now," Sarah said, placing lip-gloss on her lips, and acquiring the last touches to her dark, gothic make-up. She looked so beautiful, even in the clothes she was wearing. A black sweater over a pair of black jeans, her long black hair flailed and hanging at her waist. She rushed her shoes on and rushed out the door after kissing and saying goodbye to Robert.

* * *

**

"**Sarah, where have you been? We've been waiting twenty minutes!" Tiffany yelled.**

"**Sorry, Tiff, I slept in," Sarah said, raising the collar of her sweater up to cover her neck. It seemed Yuji and Oliver were busy last night also because Yuji was wearing a turtleneck, which she would never wore. **

"**Valen and Alister here yet?" Sarah asked.**

"**No, not yet. They should be here soon," Ines said, checking her watch.**

"**I can't wait. I miss those guys," Sarah said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a silver band ring with a flower at the top made of black diamonds. She placed it on her right ring finger and the girls smiled.**

"**Isn't that the ring that Alister gave you?" Yuji asked. **

"**Yeah. It's been a long time since I've seen both of them. Valon I miss the most," Sarah said.**

"**You guys grew up together, didn't you? Will this be the first time you'll see them since we became famous?" Tiffany asked. Sarah nodded. **

"**I see them in my dreams all the time. I miss them so much," Sarah said sadly.**

"**You tell Robert about them?" Ines asked. **

"**No, I don't think he needs to know. They shouldn't know about him, either. Will cause trouble," Sarah said.**

"**Yeah, it might," Tiffany said. A limo came driving up in front of them and they smiled as a man dressed in a suit and brown hair gelled back, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, got out of the limo. That was their manager, Steven Brockus. Behind him came two boys. One was a tall boy with wild brown hair and blue eyes, over his bangs he wore a pair of goggles. He wore clothes a biker would. Behind him came another boy, tall, with maroon hair and his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a long heavy jacket over a strange outfit that made people think he was gay, even though he wasn't. The boys smiled as they saw the girls, and Sarah let out a scream.**

"**VALON! ALISTER! OH, MY GOD, YOU MADE IT!" Sarah ran into the boy's arms and they hugged her back. Tears streamed her face as she embraced the boys. **

"**Sheila, how you been? It's been so long," said the brunette, Valon, in an Australian accent. **

"**Didn't I say last time I saw you never to call me Sheila?" Sarah asked, her gray eyes glaring evilly at Valon.**

"**Easy there, kitten," Alister said, patting her head, making her blush. "Purr for your master."**

**Sarah giggled and began purring like a cat. How she got the nickname kitten was by her appearances. How she always wore black, was quick when she spoke and how she moved. How she was so flexible, so elegant, like a kitten. That, and how most people who knew her found her trustworthy and relliable. Not very many people were like that. **

"**Sarah, is something wrong?" Valon asked. Sarah's gase had grown cold, solid, yet silent. Like she was distant from them. They had never seen her like this. So distant, and so quiet.**

"**Sarah, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked. **

"**_We only have the time we're given. Soon, everyone will die. Even you, even me…"_**

**"Sarah, please, snap out of it!" Ines cried, tears of fear in her eyes. Sarah hadn't spoken a word, yet her eyes were so cold, so distant. Was she even still alive?

* * *

**

"**Hello? Oh, hey, Tiffany. What's wrong?" Robert asked, answering the phone as it rang the second time in Sarah's room. "What?! What do you mean she fainted?!" **

**Tiffany explained to him how Sarah had fainted from starvation and exhaustion. She then asked if Robert knew what Sarah had done all night, but he did not answer. He hung up and sighed sadly. What was going on with Sarah? She seemed to be acting so weird. And now she fainted. Could there have been something she didn't tell him?

* * *

**

"**Sarah? Sarah?" came a voice. It was so familiar, so warm, so soft. It came from the darkness, protecting Sarah through all this time. Momma? Sarah opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by the girls, her mananager, Alister, and Valon. They sighed happily.**

"**Good, you're okay," Alister said.**

"**What happened?" Sarah asked.**

"**You fainted, while you were greeting the boys. What's wrong with you?" Tiffany asked. **

"**N-nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. Been up all night," Sarah said. Valon let out a hand and helped her back up on her feet. **

"**If whatever you're doing is getting in the way of your health, you need to stop," Valon said. **

"**Um, yeah, whatever," Sarah said, ignoring what he said. There was something wrong with her, only problem was not even she knew what it was. **

"**Well, seeing how Sarah's all better, let's record some new songs for the new cd," said Steven. Sarah smiled. Steven was greedy and powerful, he didn't really care a lot for the girls, like how he did for his real daughters, but he still cared for the girls' health. **

**Steven led them down the hall to a recording studio of the building where the equipment was all set up. Including Sarah's favorite guitar, an electric 84 with black flames painted onto a blue background. She loved this guitar, because it was a gift from her dad on their first tour across America. She played it at every concert. She even gave a name to it that she hardly ever called it. Yuriy, wolf. **

"**Okay, I'm guessing you girls wrote some new songs while you were here. Let's hear them," Steven said from behind the glass window, looking in. Alister sat at thwe controls, and Valon stood behind him, smiling at Sarah, who smiled back. She played three notes on her guitar to start the song off, then smiled as she began to sing in a low tone. Then the drums came in, then followed by the bass, and then the keyboard. They recorded new songs for about three hours, then they took a break.**

"**Heads up, Sarah!" Alister said, tossing a can of soda her way. She caugfht it instantly. Soon all six of the teenagers were laughing and talking feverishly. Alister and Valon were talking about how America was without them, and how some of their high school friends were missing them like crazy. Sarah was getting a laugh out of how Valon was imitating Krystal, one of the popular, and snobby girls at their school. It was so funny. **

"**Jesus, why did you guys even come all the way to Europe, major question for you, Valon, seeing how you were in Australia last I checked?" Sarah said. **

"**Because we missed you, Sarah. Plus, your birthday is coming up soon," Alister said.**

"**That's right! And Alex wanted us to give you this," Valon said, getting up from the floor and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box the size of the palm of his hand, wrapped up in crystal blue wrapping paper and a white ribbon holding it closed, causing a cute little bow to form at the top.**

"**Oh, Dad did this?" Sarah asked, taking the box.**

"**Yeah. Alex is missing his oldest daughter. He seems more upset that you're gone than he was when he got his second divorce from your mother," Alister said. "Plus, he knew he wasn't going to be able to celebrate your birthday this year, so he wanted to make sure you got this."**

**Sarah smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She held the box close to her chest and a tear fell from her face. **

"**You miss him, huh?" Yuji asked.**

"**A lot. Him, and Uncle Danny," Sarah said. Everyone had smiles on their faces now, and Sarah couldn't help but think of Robert. Who was she to have this amazing father to go out of his way and send her a gift all the way from America to Europe, and he didn't have a father like that? How dare she even go out during the day, acting like he was nothing? Sarah placed the gift in her bag and went outside, her cellphone in her hand. She flipped it open and dialed a number. It began ringing on the other end, and when a stern voice answered, Sarah stomache did a cartwheel. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Robert, thank god," Sarah said.**

"**Sarah? I was just aboyut to call you," Robert said, laughing slightly. **

"**Listen, Robert, you know I love you, right?" Sarah asked. Stupid question, dammit!**

"**Yeah, and I love you, too. What's wrong?" Robert asked.**

"**I'm coming back. I don't want to be here. I want to be with you," Sarah said. **

"**Sure, yeah. I'll send a limo to come to pick you up," Robert said.**

"**No, don't, I'll find my own way back. I love you, Robert," Sarah said, hanging up. Then she ran back inside and insisted that they would stop. Steve nodded. He knew what was going on. The limo outside was waiting for them, and they were soon back in Germany. They dropped her off a mile away from the castle, and the rest of the way Sarah walked back.

* * *

**

"**Tiffany, hey, what's wrong?" Enrique asked.**

"**N-nothing. Just, Sarah fainted today," Tiffany said, setting her stuff back down on her bed. **

"**Who were those two guys that came out of the limo?" Enrique asked.**

"**Our friends, Alister and Valon. They're real sweet guys," Tiffany said. "Why?"**

"**Because someone called earlier asking for you. Some guy named David," Enrique said.**

"**David called? Whoo-hoo!" Tiffany yelled, running to the phone.**

"**Tiffany, who is David?" Enrique asked.**

"**A friend of mine," Tiffany said, dialing a number. She stood up straight and was quiet for a moment then spoke again.**

"**Hello, is David there?" Tiffany asked. "Oh, hey, David, what's up?"**

**Enrique walked out of the room, highly bothered if she was cheating on him. It was never official they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but he still couldn't help feel out of place. It was like how Robert felt when his family disappeared when he was young, and never knowing why.

* * *

**

"**Sarah…Sarah, you're hurting me," Robert said, slightly out of breath as Sarah's arms were tightly around his waist. Once she stepped over the threshold of the castle, she immediately ran herself into Robert that it knocked the air out of him. He coughed and then Sarah released him. She stepped back and looked at him.**

"**I missed you, too," Robert said, kissing her deeply and passionately. She returned the kiss and placed her hands on his waist. His face was red slightly, as she had never done this before. But it was like she was in controll now. But it couldn't be here. Upstairs, in a warm bed, beneath several blankets and conforters. Robert pulled from the kiss and grabbed her wrist. But something snapped inside her and she pulled away. She didn't want to be touched like how he wanted to. All she wanted was to show him she loved him. Her weakness caused him pain. What was she to do?

* * *

**

"**Welcome to Europe, sir. May I take your bag?" asked the flight attendant.**

"**No, no thanks."**

**A red head stood amongst the crowd, his ice blue eyes scanning for a brunnette with the grayest of all eyes. He walked among them, searching for her. Could she have not been here? No, no, his sources told him she would be. He had to find her and apologize after all these years. It had been so long since that fateful day when it happened, and he had not apologized at all for it. He just hoped it wasn't too late to see her. **

"_**Tala, come play with me!"**_

"_**Tala, what do you think I look like?"**_

"_**Tala…your name means wolf, like Yuriy."**_

"_**Tala, you're my best friend ever!"**_

"_**Wanna play with me, Tala?"**_

"_**Tala, help me!"**_

"_**Please, help me! Don't leave me!"**_

"_**NO! TALA, COME BACK!"

* * *

**_

**FD: Well, that's it for this chapter. If you like it, review and e-mail me at ****, or ****. Either one will work. So long for now!blows kiss**


	10. When I See You In My Dreams

** Chapter VIII: Every time I See You In My Dreams**

**FD: This is not a lemon chapter, remember the rules for that. There is a little relationship growing, and maybe a little angst and drama. Here, the clues are given to a major secret Sarah is keeping to herself. See and figure out what it is. If you got an answer, e-mail me.

* * *

**

"**Hey, Sarah, guess what's coming up soon!" Valon said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulder during a recording session.**

"**What?" Sarah asked. **

"**You know our yearly legend. What's in two months?" Alister asked. **

**If it was February, in two months it would be April, and every year in April, Sarah, Valon, and Alister had this tradition where they would put on a performance in their school. A play about a young girl who was the star of her home city, and something about this girl was a mystery that was killing her slowly. To the young girl, the two most precious things were her brothers. It was a sad play, brought almost the whole audience to tears. Sarah had wrote the script herself when she was young, and every year in April Alister, Valon, Sarah, and some of their friends would perform this play. It was called Sumoray, and it was made to represent the Japanese blooming and ceremony of the cherry blossoms. **

"**Oh, do you think we'll be able to perform it this year?" Sarah asked. **

"**I think so. After all, it'll bring profit, and Steve can't pass that up, now can he?" Alister asked. Sarah laughed. She took his hand, the black gem reflecting light off of it. **

"**You've gotten stronger, both you and Valon. You guys still getting into fights?" she asked.**

"**How do you know?" Alister asked. **

"**I just do. It's the way your touch has changed," Sarah said. **

"**Will you guys quit talking, and Sarah, get yourself over here!" Ines ordered.**

"**Yes, ma'am," Sarah said, saluting to Ines like as if she was a general. Alister and Valon snickered. **

**Sarah ran toward the girls and picked her guitar and began playing. It was a song she had wanted to sing, even though she never wrote it. But thanks to Steve and her lawyers, Seether was able to allow them to sing it and record it, but not to the cd. They had wanted to hear it before they recorded it to a soundtrack. **

**Finally, when they had finished, Steve looked like he was crying. Was the song really that good?**

"**That was beautiful, simply beautiful. Ladies, if Seether and Amy Lee allow us to record it, we may have another hit," he said, wiping the tears away. **

"**Speaking of hits and profits, Steve, we need to talk," Sarah said, pulling at Steve's arm and dragging him into the recording room, Alister and Valon following. **

**Tiffany, Ines, and Yuji just watched as Alister, Sarah, and Valon talked to him, not being able to hear them, while it looked like Steve was listening intentively, because he had his sunglasses off, and his brows had narrowed, his eyes fixed on them. **

"**Any idea what their talking about?" Ines asked.**

"**Every year, Sarah, Alister, and Valon have this tradition where they perform a play about a young girl dying slowly, and how charishing her memories and time is. The theme, the lesson in it is to charish what you have before it's gone," Yuji said. "I performed in it last year."**

"**As did I. It's coming to that time again where Sarah's going to need to let go of it," Tiffany said. "She's sixteen, she wrote that play ten years ago. She needs to grow out of it."**

"**It's important to her, because she wrote it right around the time her brother was born. In fact, it was he who gave her imspiration," Yuji said. **

"**You think she'll let me be in it?" Ines asked.**

"**I bet it. You're one of her best friends. If she doesn't grow out of it, then she needs to change it from a little girl to an older one, and make it seem like that girl's living a teenage life," Tiffany said, bringing up the topic again. **

"**Ines could pass as the little girl," Yuji said.**

"**No, that part fits Sarah best. Ines, or anyone couldn't do it as great as she can. I mean, she puts her whole soul, her heart out into this play, like how the character does in her dance. It's just meant for her," Tiffany said. "The poor girl. Maybe we should tape it and send it back to America. I mean, her parents, our parents, should know what's going on here."**

"**You're right, Tiffany. Maybe…" Ines was drifting in midsentence as the four of them returned. **

"**That's a nice proposal, Sarah. It'll definetly happen. Let's plan all the details later, okay? I've got to get you guys back home," Steve said.**

"**Actually, Steve, I'm staying. I'm just going to hang here for awhile," Sarah said.**

"**Sure, no problem. Do you have a ride back?" Steve asked.**

"**I'll get one. Don't worry," Sarah said as the others began heading out the door. Alister and Valon stayed behind.**

"**Are you sure you want to stay here?" Alister asked.**

"**We got our motorcycles if you want to go home with us?" Valon said.**

"**No, no, I'm alright," Sarah said. "Thanks for caring, you guys."**

"**Alright, we got our cells if you need to call us," Alister said, kissing her goodbye on the cheek and walking out of there.**

"**We'll see you later, Sarah. Call me," Valon said, teasing, and placed a kiss goodbye on her other cheek.**

**As soon as she made sure she was alone and they were gone, she called out to the shadows.**

"**Alright, Enrique, you can come out now. They're gone," she said.**

**From within the shadows of room that was open and empty, the blonde Italian stepped out. He looked at her and then around.**

"**How did you know I was there?" he asked.**

"**I could hear you breathing. Unlike the others, I have a very acute hearing," Sarah said with a smile. **

"**Oh, okay," Enrique said. **

"**Why are you spying on Tiffany?" Sarah asked. "Are suspicious of David calling, and Alister, and Valon? Do you think she's two-timing you?"**

"**How did you-?" Enrique asked, but Sarah answered it before he even finished.**

"**Tiffany told me David called her last night. Knowing how boys can be when their girlfriends are hanging around too many guys, I figured it out on my own. You don't have to worry about Alister or Valon, she doesn't like them like that. Hell, I doubt she even likes them," Sarah said, her back still to him. She sat down in a chair and crossed her leg over the other, her back still to him.**

"**And wat about that David guy?" Enrique asked.**

"**Well, you can worry about him, if you want. Destiny High transferred him, but he's Tiffany's best friend, have been since she was ten. Who knows? Maybe he'll become more?" Sarah said. **

**Enrique was turning red, then she continued. "I'm joking, Enrique. Tiffany would never do that. She's too loyal, too friendly, she'll behave herself until you guys break up. Just don't push her into bed. That causes her to push away," Sarah said.**

"**Thanks for the tip. You're sure Tiffany won't two-time me, but what about you?" Enrique asked.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.**

"**I mean, you're hanging pretty close with those two guys, Alister and Valon. Are you sure it isn't you that's two-timing?" Enrique asked. Sarah's reaction startled him, completely the opposite of what he expected. He expected her to jump out of her seat, facing him, her eyes wide, tears falling, her face pale. He imagined her down on her knees, at his feet, begging him not to tell Robert. But that wasn't what she did. Instead, her head fell back to the ceiling, her eyes closed, her mouth letting out an echoing, hysteric laugh. **

"**Oh, my God, Enrique! Say that again, make me laugh again! It's been so long since I laughed like that! That felt so wonderful! Ah, Enrique, you crack me up," Sarah sighed, standing up to face him, a bright smile on her face, her eyes sparkling marvelously.**

"**What? I don't get it, what's so funny?" Enrique asked.**

"**What you said. Me, cheating on Robert with Alister and Valon? Oh, my God, do you even know who Alister and Valon are?" Sarah asked.**

**Enrique shook his head.**

**

* * *

**

"**Where are you?" asked the red head. He came to a recording studio, hoping to find the brunette here. And as he approached it, he saw her. A beautiful young girl with long black hair that flowed elegantly behind her in the wind and her gray eyes that sparkled so beautifully, so marvelously. It was her. Sarah-chan!**

** Sarah-chan! You're still alive! You're still happy! I sure hope you're still single, the red head thought. But just as he took a step forward, a blonde boy stepped out of the recording studio. A limo drove past him and stopped at the two of them. They smiled and climbed into it. Then the limo drove away. The red head clenched his teeth in anger. He had the perfect chance to talk to her, the perfect chance to apologize and make things right, when he blew it. What an idiot he was!**

** As he continued walking down the street, it grew late fast, the night had come so quickly. It looked so beautiful. The sky was cloudless and stars filled the sky like glitter. The moon shined down so brightly on the boy, smiling with a promise of possibilities. As he continued travelling, hoping to find Sarah-chan once more, he stopped at a park and sat at a bench.**

** Who was he kidding? That blonde was probably her boyfriend. There was no way he would be alone with her if he was there. All he wanted to do was apologize to her. But she probably wouldn't even look at him. Who could blame her? After all that he did, he deserved it.**

**

* * *

**

** The night grew darker with each passing minute, and as it passed by, Sarah slept peacefully in her bed deep within Robert's castle. But as she slept, a shadow crossed over her closed window in the moonlight. The shadow watched closely on her, and as it did so, she began to toss and turn within her own bed. Then a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the shadow, and as the shadow dimmed away from the window, the pair of eyes continued watching her, even when they had disappeared. **

** Sarah began to sweat in her sleep, her teeth clenched, her body growing pale and cold. She tossed and turned, moaning slightly in her sleep. It was more than just a nightmare to her. What she thought was just a secret has become a haunting curse as she tossed in the bed. **

**

* * *

**

**FD: That's it for now. If you have a guess as to what's going on, and you want to submit it, e-mail me at You know my address, now just figure out the clues. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	11. A Lady Should Always Be Elegant

** Chapter IX: A Lady Should Always Be Elegant **

**FD: In this one, there's a lot of drama and romance going on. And you'll see one of the bitbeasts of the Diamonds, a part of it, anyways. Anyways, if you like, review, please.

* * *

**

** _I have felt like this for so long, I've forgotten what it's like to live a real life,_ Sarah thought as she looked up at the sky, her hair pulled behind her in a long ponytail. Why was she so suddenly depressed? It was like a piece of her was taken. As she starred up at the sky, thinking of Alister and Valon, footsteps approaching filled her ears. **

** She turned to find Robert smiling at her. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked. Sarah smiled. **

** "I'm okay. Don't worry," Sarah said. Robert took her hand and kissed her. But she pulled away, accidentally.**

** "Sarah, something's on your mind. Please, tell me, what is it that's bothering you," Robert asked.**

** "It's nothing, Robert," Sarah said, fooling him with an innocent smile. He nodded, still concerned, and walked away. Sarah turned back to the sky. **

** _"I know what's on your mind."_**

**_ You always do,_ Sarah thought. She walked away, still deep in thought.**

**

* * *

"So, Sarah, who was that that was with you the other day," Valon asked suspiciously during one recording session. **

** "What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of her coke. Alister began to snicker. **

** "We came back the other day to give you a ride when we saw you exit with a blonde boy," Alister said. "Who is he? You're new boyfriend?" The girls looked at Sarah suspiciously.  
**

** "No, and his name's Enrique. He's Tiffany's boyfriend," Sarah said. Then Tiffany stood up. **

** "What was Enrique doing here?" she asked.**

** "Spying on you, girl. He was suspicious of who Alister, Valon, and David were. I mean, he saw Valon and Alister every time you get dropped off at his place, and David seems to be calling you a lot lately. So he wanted to find out the truth, and spied on you. Luckily I explained everything to him," Sarah said.**

** Tiffany sighed sadly. "He's supposed to trust me. Now look what's happening! He's not!" Tiffany said. **

** "Well, that was only a one time thing. I told him David was just a friend, like me, Yuji, and Ines. Don't worry, alright. Everything's cool," Sarah explained. **

** Tiffany smiled. It had been so long since Sarah had said "don't worry" since her monologue performance for drama class in the eigth grade. **

** "Come on, ladies, let's get to work! Alister, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Steve said, coming in. **

** "Sure," Alister said, following him into the recording room while the girls took their places with their instruments. Sarah smiled as Valon took his place behind the dark window to the recording room. Sarah then found herself placing her guitar down and ran into the room and pulled him out to the music room with him.**

** "What's going on?" he asked**

** "Sing with me," Sarah said. "You remember that Elvis song we would listen to all the time, even though we hated him? Sing it with me!"**

** Valon smiled shyly. Then they sang it together. (author FD: I'm not gonna go into detail, but the song they were singing was the same one from Lilo & Stitch, sung by the ATeens, called "Can't Help Falling In Love With You.")**

** "Man, you guys are the bomb when you sing together," Alister said as he came into the room. Valon blushed slightly and Sarah smiled. **

** "So, what's up?" Sarah asked.**

** "Well, Steve thinks it might help with the reputation that me and Valon join you on the stage and sing songs with you. Then maybe dance," Alister said.**

** "But...that'll make the public believe one of you is my boyfriend," Sarah said.**

** "I know, and that's what'll attract more attention and profit," Alister said. "It's his idea."**

** "I think it's a good idea. Valon and Sarah always sound good together, and with you in it, it'll be even greater," Tiffany said. Everyone thought it was a good idea, all but Sarah.

* * *

Sarah stayed up all night thinking about Steve's proposal. She was questioning whether to go against it, and to go with it. It was a tough decision. If she denied it, she would have to have a reason, and she can't say anything about Robert, or else problems will start. But if she went along with it, and Robert saw her up there with Valon and Alister, even more problems will start.  
**

** "Sarah, are you okay?" Robert's voice came from the double closed doors. Sarah smiled and responded.**

** "Yeah, I'm okay," Sarah said. She couldn't believe she had a boyfriend like Robert. He was so concerning, so sensitive. Even though he was always so serious and didn't have much of a sense of humor, he cared and Sarah had asked for that all her life. Someone to care for her. Someone to look through her eyes and understand her. And Robert did just that and more.**

** She didn't deserve Robert. She didn't even to deserve to know him. He cared so much about, he understood her so well, she just wasn't worth it. By now the sky was dark and cloudy, and rain was falling from them.**

** The doors opened and Robert came in. He found Sarah standing in front of her balcony windows, starring out at the rain. She was upset about something. But what? As Robert starred at her, he could have sworn he saw pearl white, sparkling wings that have sprouted from her back. Not like fairy wings, or a bird's, but an angel's. But once he saw it, it vanished. It was mysterious. **

** Robert approached Sarah and placed his hand on her shoulder. A smile spread on Sarah's face and she turned to him. **

** "Robert, I...I don't deserve you," she said. **

** "What? Yes, you do," Robert said. "It is me that doesn't deserve you." **

** Robert saw the tears in her eyes and his face dropped as she pulled away. She starred back out at the rain that fell and the tears fell along with them. **

**_ "When the rain falls, it's like heaven's crying, and the names are the difference that there is. Because tears are the same when they are trying to grow something good. There's no difference between the teardrops, and the rain."_**

** Sarah had cried the whole night, even when Robert pulled her close and held her. She couldn't believe that she was with him. She just wanted to remember... remember what elegance was. **

** _"A lady should always be elegant."_ **

** That was what Sarah's mother would always say. But deep down, Sarah was never elegant, nor was she worth anything. She's been so upset lately, like as if something that was taken so long ago has been returned, and she didn't know whether to take it back or not. Was she even really worth living?

* * *

FD: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I need to update soon. Well, if you like, review please. The next one Valon is writing, so, you'll see him, not me. Okay? Perfect.  
**


	12. Tears And The Rainfall

**Chapter X: Tears And The Rain**

**VFD**

**Valon: Hey, what's up? F.d. isn't here, but she will be next time. This chapter I wrote, and there isn't any lemon, but a lot of sexual content. If you like, review it, please. You don't, oh well, your loss, man.

* * *

**

**A lot of what had happened to Sarah started from when she moved to Russia from Japan. All the drama and mayhem started there. She lived in Russia from when she was two to when she turned nine. And each day was filled with drama and chaos. The day her parents got a divorce, the day her little brother was born, the day she moved from Russia to America and lived in Destiny City, the day both her parents got married to different people, the day she got a new family, and the day she became a pop star. There were even some parts of her past she couldn't remember, like as if she blocked them out. Those must've been very chaotic and dramatic. **

**Now, where she was an arcade in Germany with Alister and Valon. She stood before a game of dancing. Two people had to stand on a stage of colorful platforms with arrows on them before a huge screen that had the arrows flying up all the while party music and a voice commentated. The point was to hit the platform with the same arrow on it with your feet while you're dancing to the music. A Dance Game. **

**Up on the stage were two boys. One looked like he was fifteen with flashy red hair and ice blue eyes. His face was perfectly light, and he was so cute. Sarah had this strange feeling like she knew him. But how? She didn't even know his name. His opponent was a sixteen-year-old boy with black, gelled-back hair and brown eyes. The red headed boy defeated him in a flash. He was really good. **

"**Is there no one who can withstand my might?" he called out to the crowd. He scanned the crowd of people, and his eyes landed on Sarah. For a moment, they hesitated. Then he smiled. "Will the girl in black please come up and play?" **

**Sarah smiled, and then looked at Valon and Alister, who nodded. She smiled and ran up the stairs onto the stage. With one hand, she ripped off her jacket to reveal her spunky, black outfit under it. She was wearing all black, a black tank top with a collar that reached up her neck, a black mini-skirt over a pair of black stockings, and a pair of black boots. Sarah's black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore dark make-up and her eyes sparkled under thick eyelashes. **

"**Say, girl, what's your name?" the red head asked.**

"**Sarah. You ready to play?" she asked, turning to screen. **

**The boy started the game, and as soon as the music, started, Sarah's body was moving so stealthily, so elegantly, so perfectly as she danced opposite of the boy, who was awed beyond belief, as well as the crowd. She spun her body, her feet dancing against the platforms so perfectly. **

"PERFECT!"

"EXCELLENT!"

"SWEET! YOU GO!"

"**Go, Sarah!" Valon called from the crowd. Alister just smiled. Across Sarah's face was a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. It was like she was having as much fun as she did back then.**

"**_Go Guardian Eotos! Finish him off!"_**

"_**You're doing great, Sarah. Keep it up!"**_

"_**You really think so, Alister?"**_

"_**Yeah, you have the stuff to become a world champion, even."**_

"_**No, I'll never be a world champion. But I love Beyblading!"**_

"_**We know you do."**_

"_**I enjoy Beyblading with you, Alister! You and Valon!"**_

"_**Sarah…"**_

**Sarah was having so much fun. You could easily tell. Suddenly, Sarah began to slow down. The game was coming to a stop. And Sarah had beaten him. By now the crowd was awed beyond all belief and disbelief.**

"**That girl is good."**

"**Yeah, she beat him fair and square."**

"**She's lovely, beautiful, and dance moves to go with it."**

"**Sarah's doing really good." **

**Alister nodded to Valon's remark. Suddenly, the game to a stop. Sarah and the boy both had smiles on their faces. When Sarah was declared the winner. The red head boy looked tired out, but on his face was a bright smile. **

"**You're an excellent dancer," he said.**

"**Thanks, you, too. Hope we meet again," Sarah said.**

"**Oh, I think we will. I mean, I haven't danced with anyone like that anywhere but in my dreams," the boy said, but when Sarah looked back at him, he was gone.**

**She went with Alister and Valon out of the arcade, and they walked together down the street. Sarah had planned on spending the whole day with them seeing as how Robert didn't feel like going out that day. Now it was closer to night than afternoon, and there was a beach nearby Sarah wanted to go to see the sunset. As Alister and Valon stood with on the beach, starring out at the horizon as the sunset filled the sky with colors as beautiful as anything, Sarah sighed happily. **

"**I don't think I've seen a sunset this beautiful since I was in Destiny City," Sarah said.**

"**You homesick, huh?" Valon said. "I know that feeling."**

"**Alister should know that feeling. You still live with Savannah in Australia," Sarah said. **

"**I do miss her and Australia. How can I deny it? Me and Valon grew up there," Alister confessed. Sarah smiled and gripped his hand. As the three of them starred out into the horizon, they thought about their families and how they missed them so. They thought of their homes and how they would greet them when they returned. As they were deep in thought, they couldn't hear the footsteps approaching them, but the familiar voice that spoke was what broke them from their thoughts.**

"**Hey, I told you we would meet again," the voice spoke. Sarah, Alister, and Valon were broke from their thoughts and they turned around and came face to face with the red head boy from the arcade. Upon his face was a smile unlike any other. A satisfied smile with a little mischief in it. **

"**Hey, it's you, from the arcade," Sarah said. "How did you-?"**

"**I just did. Listen, I want a rematch for that game earlier. So how about it? You ready to take me on again?" the boy asked. **

"**I don't know. We can meet you at the arcade in an hour," Sarah said.**

"**No, I don't mean like that. I want a beybattle against you," he said, pulling out a silver gray Beyblade. Something about it was familiar to Sarah, but what? **

"**Um…" it had been a long time since Sarah had Beyblade, she stopped three years ago when she accidentally hurt a kid younger than her. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. But maybe….**

"**_Go ahead. No one will get hurt. It's been a long time. Maybe you should…."_**

**Yeah, it would be nice to refresh her skills. She pulled out a goldish yellow Beyblade and a black launcher from her pocket and locked her Beyblade on, and ripped the ripcord through. The boy pulled out a familiar launcher and locked the gray beyblade on. Sarah starred at it for a while until the boy yelled, "GO!", and she launched it. **

**The patterns of the way this Beyblade moved was so familiar. It moved so rhythmically, so perfectly, like hers. It was amazing. And for the first time ever, Sarah was having fun beybattling. Her beyblade moved weightlessly over the sand, like as if floating perfectly over it. Valon and Alister watched behind her, noticing the familiarities of the boy's beyblade. Suddenly, the boy yelled out a name that shocked all three of them.**

"**Go, Wolborg!" he yelled. Like as if a bullet was shot through her head, Sarah gasped, her face growing pale and her eyes widening. **

"**T-Tala?" she asked.**

"**I was hoping you would eventually recognize me, Sarah. I didn't mean to play games with you," the boy said with a smile, his eyes sparkling marvelously. **

"**Tala? Man, what happened to you?" Valon asked, shocked to see him. **

"**I grew up, like us all. But no matter how much I grew, I never forgot about you, Sarah," Tala said. "But apparently, you have of me."**

"**I…I didn't mean to. I just…I just…. I don't know what I did," Sarah confessed. "But I'm so sorry."**

"**It's alright. But after all these years, after all this waiting, I can finally say what I've always wanted to say to you when I would see you again," Tala said, waving a hand to silence her. **

"**And that would be?" Alister asked.**

**Tala smiled at him, then turned back to Sarah. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm so sorry for what I did," he spoke, tears forming behind his eyes. One even fell from his face. **

"**Sorry? Sorry for what-?" Again a shock wave, like a bullet, shot through Sarah's head. But this time her head burst into such agonizing pain it was like her head was about to split in two. She let out a scream, a scream that echoed from the oceans to the sky. Tala covered his ears and Alister and Valon, trying not to hear, rushed to her side. Vague memories rushed into her head like bullets. **

"_**He's the guardian of lost children. He'll protect your soul from wickedness."**_

"_**Oh, grandfather, he's beautiful."**_

"_**You've fought so long against him, it's time to set aside your differences and be friends."**_

"_**But…how do I know I can trust him again?"**_

"_**No one knows whether we can trust anyone. Just give him a second chance."**_

"**_Sarah! Sarah, I'm here,"_ came a voice, so soft, so elegant, so comforting. It embraced Sarah as it spoke. Sarah's head lifted up as the pain drifted slowly away. Her memories, they were vague, but she can still see them. The ones she had blocked out from fear. The ones she had shunned away because she couldn't handle them. But now she didn't feel the pain. It was like an angel was possessing her, holding her, taking away her pain. It was so heavenly. **

"**Eotos…Eotos, Burning Staff of Light!" Sarah said, standing up to continue the battle. Her blade picked up speed, so much speed; it was hard to keep up. As her blade spun right at Tala's and collided, the bit began to glow a beautiful bright blue. From it emerged a figure. It was hard to tell what it was by the light, but once it disappeared, white feathered angel wings spreaded, blonde hair flowed down, silver blue eyes opened, maroon face paint shined, brown and white Native American clothes covering, and an eagle's head atop the blonde hair. Beautiful Guardian Eotos, Sarah's bitbeast. Eotos turned to her and smiled. He would always protect her.**

"**Alright, Sarah, this will remind you of a lot more than just me! Wolborg, Novae Rog!" Tala yelled. A blue light, bright, like hers, flew out, at first thing, the air grew stiffly cold and Sarah trembled in the cold. But then a figure emerged from it, a figure that looked human, glowing white eyes and long silver hair, silver wolf ears emerging from beneath the air, but then the figure disappeared and standing in its place was a beautiful, gorgeous, ice white wolf. **

"**Heh. You forget, I know your moves inside out," Sarah cried. Her beyblade jumped into the air, and Eotos flew away just as Wolborg pounced on him, about to sink his claws into his chest. As Wolborg skidded on the sand, Sarah smiled. She had Beybattled Tala several of times before, but never like this. This beybattle was unlike any other. Sarah felt like it represented a new life, a new future with her friends, and boyfriend, Robert. A tear formed in her eyes, but it quickly faded as the battle continued, and in the end it was a tie. **

**Sarah picked up her Beyblade and looked at it with a smile. Eotos, thank you for protecting me and guiding me through all this hell, she thought. **

**As Sarah and Tala talked to each other of how their lives went, the day continued on, and soon it was well into the night. Soon Sarah and Tala were just as much as good friends as they were before, but things still weren't the same.

* * *

**

"**Master, what of the girl? Isn't she important to ya?" asked the Irish and excited Jin, his wild red hair frailing over his head, his pointy ears twitching in different directions. The silence of the room was what caused his ears like that. Normally a noisy room he hated, but a quiet room like this always caused him to listen more intentively than usually. **

"**Yes, I need her, Jin. She's the most important part of my plan," spoke Malik. Jin's dark blue eyes turned toward the shadows to where he had heard a rustling noise, like a cape following, swiftly against the ground after the owner's footsteps.**

"**Well, when do we put our plan into action to kidnap her. You've already tormented her to the brink of her shunning out her memories. Do you seriously believe that you need to do any more harm to her?" Jin asked. **

"**Heh heh. You flatter me, Jin. But yes, I do. I need her. And seeing how she has been reunited with Tala, it'll fit snugly into my plans. Once Alara is born, I will have no need for Sarah, but until then, she must remain alive and scared. I will torment her in her nightmares, force her to vaguly remember the painful memories of her past, and when the time is right, force her relive them," Malik said.**

"**What about Eotos? Alister? Valon? And her new boyfriend, Robert?" Jin asked. **

"**All of it fits into plan. I didn't plan for it, but it does. Robert sees Alister and Valon up on stage with Sarah, dancing, goes jealous, breaks up with her, Eotos will leave eventually due to Sarah's depression, and when her guard is down, she's mine," Malik said. "Her worst weakness lies within her nightmares, her worst fears are of being alone, her depressing thoughts of no one caring. Soon, those what she fears most will become reality."**

**Malik laughed evilly while Jin stood behind him, his wild, excited blue eyes lowering sadly. What did his master have against Sarah Lavigne? What on Earth did she do to him?

* * *

**

**"See ya later, guys!" Sarah waved as she ran up the street to the castle. She still hadn't introduced the others to Robert, and she was starting to plan on how to do so. As she ran through the courtyard, Gustav, the head butler, waved at her, and she waved back. **

**For some reason Sarah was so happy, like she hadn't been happy in awhile, and was looking at the world in a new way. As she ran into the castle, her black hair flowed beautifully behind her, so elegantly, so perfectly, it was amazing as the butlers and cleaners watched her run up the stairs. In fact, Sarah was so happy, she didn't even notice she was singing, which was what attracted all their attention. **

**As Sarah ran into her room, she laughed as she pounced onto her bed, like a cat itself and buried her face in her white, roses scented pillow. Within the blackness of her head she imagined her life years from now, still living in this castle with Robert, happy, still with her friends now, and living a happy life. As she drifted into sleep, the distant sound of motors running echoed in the night, and as they grew louder, the sounds faded from Sarah's reality as she drifted into her own little dream world. Who would have suspected after this night, her life would change forever?

* * *

**

**"Everything okay, Tiffany?" Enrique asked, noticing Tiffany was standing outside in the night, starring at the sky. **

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. But I think something isn't with one of my friends. We have that connection," Tiffany said.**

**"Oh, well, what do you think is wrong?" Enrique asked.**

**"I don't know. But something just isn't right. This night seems too peaceful, too quiet. I don't know, I think it just might be me. Me and the others aren't used to these kind of nights. We live in a busy, bright city, and there was hardly one night where you could see the stars and the moon as clearly and brightly like this," Tiffany said.**

**"Well, if you want to make sure, you can call them," Enrique said.**

**"Nah, they're probably still asleep. Sarah sometimes falls asleep before eight, even. We took her to the doctors once when she fell asleep right in the middle of a class," Tiffany said, smiling at the memory.**

**"What did he say? Was there something wrong with her?" Enrique asked. **

**Tiffany shook her head, but Enrique did not see what her eyes said. They said yes deep inside them. The reason she did not speak the truth was because, when all four girls found out the truth, Sarah made them to swear on their friendship not to tell anyone, not a soul, or else no longer be a friend at all. Tiffany cared so much for her friends, but she swore not to tell a soul, even if that meant not being honest to Enrique. She didn't even tell David. Tiffany just hoped it wouldn't be like last time....

* * *

**

**_Sarah, please be alright_, Ines thought as she starred up at the sky. She smiled as Johnny came up next to her. **

**"Beautiful night, huh?" he asked. Ines nodded. **

**"It certaintly is. I haven't seen a night like this in years," Ines said.**

**"Really?" Johnny asked.**

**"Yes. The city me and the girls live in is Destiny City, it's quite large, packed with people, busy twenty-four, seven, four, twelve. There was never a night in that city that was as beautiful as this one. I guess I've just been living in the wrong city," Ines explained.**

**Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around Ines' neck in a loving way. Ines smiled, but deep inside, what she was holding in, was that she knew something was wrong. Though the night was beautiful and calm, there was something wrong with one of her friends. And she knew just who. Sarah....

* * *

**

**"Valon, what's up?" Alister asked, coming onto the rooftop of their hotel, finding Valon at the railing of the edge starring out at the night. **

**"It's Sarah. Something's up, I just know it, mate," Valon said.**

**"She's alright. We know she is," Alister said, removing his sun glasses, revealing his eyes. **

**"I know, but she's never acted the same as she did since she was...well, you know what I mean," Valon said. **

**"She's still here, isn't she? Don't worry, by morning, this feeling will vanish," Alister said.**

**"Let's just hope Sarah doesn't vanish with it," Valon responded.

* * *

**

**Valon: Alright, so I lied, not at all. But if you like, please review. I doubt there'll be anymore lemon in this story, but if there will be, it'll be rape, so watch out. Anyways, review if you want, F.d. will be back next chapter.**


	13. Play The Fool, Be The Fool

**Chapter XI: Play The Fool, Be The Fool**

**FD: Hey you guys, what's up? How did Valon behave himself? Did he say I was a lousy writer? Well, anyway, here's another chapter to the fic. In this Jin, the servant to Malik, meets Sarah for the first time, and (can you believe it?) falls in love. Only problem, Alister's excellent disguises. L.O.L. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**

**"Alister, do that impression of Steve?" Sarah begged during a recording session. **

**"Alright. 'Hey, you guys! Unless you're singing and making money, I don't want you to be dancing, you got that?!' " Alister imitated in a deep voice, and everyone cracked up.**

**"Is it true what Sarah says about you?" Ines asked.**

**"Depends, what does she say?" Alister asked, looking at a blushing Sarah suspiciously. **

**"She says you can imitate anyone, and disguise yourself as them so well, you can fool anyone," Ines said. **

**"Maybe," Alister said. He stood up and walked into the other room. A few seconds later a girl came out. A girl with shoulder-length, straight brown hair and exciting green eyes. She looked sixteen and about 5' 6". To Ines, it was like looking at a reflection of herself. It was scary.**

**"Why, yes, I can fool anyone into believing I'm someone else," the girl spoke in Ines' voice. Everyone laughed but Ines. She was more confused and startled than anything.**

**"Ines, what's wrong?" Yuji asked.**

**"It's me, Ines, Alister," said the clone Ines in Alister's voice. The girl stepped back into the room and a few seconds later, Alister appeared, holding in his arms a costume of the same clothes Ines was wearing, a wig of brown hair, and a small container that held a pair of green contacts. **

**"See? He can fool anyone into believing who he is impersonating," Sarah said.**

**"Pretty good, huh, Ines?" Alister asked.**

**A few moments later Ines just starred, then, suddenly, threw herself into a raging fit of laughter. Alister just starred as she gasped air into her lungs, trying to calm down. **

**"Oh, my God, Alister, that was awesome!" Ines cried. **

**"Heh. I wouldn't say awesome," Alister said modestly. **

**"But it was. It's really neat that you can imitate other people," Tiffany said.**

**"Took me years of practice. I can imitate anyone's voice naturally by just hearing it. For example, Valon, say something," Alister commanded to Valon. **

**"Oh, alright, Alister. Um...there we are, mates. Home sweet home," Valon spoke.**

**" 'There we are, mates. Home sweet home,' " Alister spoke in Valon's Australian accent. Everyone laughed at it, including Valon. **

**"Valon, that so sounds like you!" Sarah laughed, gasping in breath. She could hardly breathe. **

**" 'Valon, that so sounds like you!' " Alister mocked in Sarah's strong and delicate voice.**

**"Alright, Alister, you can stop," Sarah said, glaring at him.**

**"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Alister confessed. **

**Sarah smiled. Suddenly, Steve came in and took Sarah by the arm. **

**"Sarah, there's a red head outside, asking for you," he said.**

**"A red head? Tala!" Sarah said, turning to the boys. But Alister shook his head.**

**"Tala doesn't even know where we go during the day, Sarah. I seriously doubt it's him," he spoke.**

**Well, then who could it be? Sarah exit the recording studio. Outside, cars passed by, causing her hair to billow behind her. There was no one there. No red heads-**

**"Hello, there, Miss Sarah Lavigne. You're looking very beautiful today," said a boy's voice, speaking to damn fast for her. Sarah turned around to see a boy taller than her, age under twenty one, but over eighteen, with wild, thick red hair and excited, wild blue eyes. He had pointy ears and a small white horn emerging from his thick red bangs. A fang was exiting his mouth only an inch from his mouth. He was baring his chest, but wore a pair of white jeans. The stranger approached her and stroked a finger across her cheek.**

**"Okay....Who are you?" Sarah asked. The stranger smiled. Sarah couldn't help but think he was cute. **

**"My name is Jin, Miss Sarah Lavigne. Jin Gale, at your service," the stranger said, bowing. Sarah smiled.**

**"Well, Jin, what is it that you've come here for?" Sarah asked.**

**"I am your biggest fan, Miss Sarah Lavigne. I love all your songs, starting from 'Song of Tears' to the most recent one, 'Broken', from which you borrowed from Seether and Miss Amy Lee," Jin said.**

**"Oh, and do you want an autograph or something?" Sarah asked.**

**"Oh, no, what I want is something far more. I want to see you and your band recording a new song!" Jin said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.**

**"Well, alright," Sarah said. She led him into the recording studio and introduced him to the others. He didn't know Alister or Valon, which was good, but he seemed to know everyone else. He seemed to know the girls especially well. He knew Sarah got her nickname, Kitten, when she was six when she first met Alister and Valon, she was dressed up in all black, and her hair in such a style that it made her look like a cat. He knew Tiffany and David once dated last year, and they broke up when Tiffany became a pop star because she didn't want to get David into too much attention. He knew Ines was especially shy around boys, and she always tested people on when they were lying. He even knew that Yuji had lied about being a virgin to the reporters, and Sarah had to cover his mouth before he said anymore. **

**"Anyways, Jin, why don't you go watch Alister and Valon record our new song?" Sarah suggested, pushing him into the recording room. When she slammed the door closed, she looked at Yuji and Tiffany, and they all sighed.**

**"We've been through this before, and we know how to get out of it," Sarah said. She eyed Alister, who gulped fearfully. **

**"Anyways, let's get this song over with," Sarah said, picking up her guitar and began playing pleasantly on it. She began singing, and her friends singing in the background. **

**When they were done, Sarah felt weak when she looked at Jin. He had changed all of a sudden. His eyes held a serious glare to them, and his smile was more of a satisfied smile then an excited one. His eyes were so cute, the way his hair was so wild, the way his ears pricked up, it was all so cute. And all the girls were awed by this. Jin smiled at her and then walked out of the recording studio. Sarah found herself dropping her guitar and running after him. **

**"Jin! Hey, Jin, wait!" she called. He stood by the curb of the street. He turned to her and smiled. He approached her and smiled at her.**

**"Miss Sarah Lavigne, you are the most amazing creature. Keep it up with your amazing work," Jin said, still in his fast way. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then ran off. Sarah then felt all feelings exit her body as she starred at the spot he once stood. All feelings, all common sense, all thoughts had vanished as she stood there alone, her hands limp at her sides, her body limp. It was until Alister and Valon came out to find Sarah on the ground, unconscious, when all that had returned to her body.

* * *

**

**"Ines, what is your problem?" Johnny asked. When he had reached toward her, she stepped away, cowering. **

**"N-nothing," Ines quickly lied. **

**"That's a lie, Ines. Saying nothing when someone asks you what you're doing is nothing. Cowering in fear of me for nothing is something!" Johnny said. Ines' eyes trembled as she starred at him. "What's wrong?"**

**"I can't tell you. I made that promise years ago," Ines said, looking away from him. Johnny approached her and tilted her face back. **

**"You need to tell me. We aren't exactly a couple, but I'm still your friend, and you can tell me anything," Johnny said.**

**Ines looked away. _Please forgive me, Sarah_, she thought. Then she stepped back and looked into Johnny's eyes. **

**"It's Sarah. Today we found her unconscious in the middle of a street," Ines spoke.**

**"How aweful. Is she okay? What happened?" Johnny asked. **

**"It's an effect of the disease she has. She's the only one who has ever had it in centuries. In fact, the last person to have it was Cleopatra from Egypt, the queen," Ines said. "It's called Scarabium Virus."**

**"How did Sarah get it?" Johnny asked.**

**"It was supposed to be a secret, but I don't want to live knowing I might have caused her to die. She was raped twice when she was young, and one of the persons who raped her injected that virus into her," Ines said. Johnny looked at her, then away.**

**"What does this virus do?" **

**"It doesn't affect you physically, but it does mentally. It's affecting Sarah the worse, causing her to change her personality, the way she acts, and the way her body follows. It's like a machine, controlling her mind, making her believe things, making her to have these horrible nightmares. It's what caused her to go gothic and all. And the virus first affects her mentally, then works it's way to the physicall structures. It kills slowly, causing her to faint and fall asleep so suddenly. It's killing her slowly and painfully," Ines confessed.**

**"How do you guys know that when no one's had it in like a millennia?" Johnny asked.**

**"THe doctor, somehow, recognized it, said he was of Egyptian culture, explained how she got it and everything," Ines said. She looked at Johnny, then smiled. **

**"You'll be alright, right? The virus isn't contagious, is it?" Johnny asked. Ines smiled bigger.**

**"No, it's not. It has to be injected in order to get it. Thanks for listening to me, Johnny. You're the best," Ines said with a smile and approached Johnny. She raised her face to his and kissed him. It was brief and short, but there was a spark between them. Johnny felt it, and so did Ines. When Ines pulled away and walked up to her room, Johnny continued to watch. Did Ines truly like him like how he liked her? It was never officiall that they were a couple, but Johnny honestly hoped there was a chance for them to be together.

* * *

**

**"Yuji, what's up?" Oliver asked, right after Yuji walked into the mansion, a depressed look on her face. **

**"Nothing, Oliver. Just a little tired from recording," Yuji said. She walked up the stairs, heading toward her room, when Oliver chirped up.**

**"Isn't your friend, Sarah's, birthday in a couple of days?" Oliver asked. **

**Oh, snap! Yeah it was! "How did you know?" Yuji asked.**

**"I read it up. Turns out she'll be seventeen, right?" Oliver asked.**

**"Yeah. She's the oldest out of all of us," Yuji said. "Thanks for reminding me, Oliver!" **

**Yuji blew a kiss to him and ran up the steps to her room. Since the day they met, Yuji has been planning Sarah's birthday every year. Each year it was a different theme, based on what the girls have been going through. Yuji had to think real hard and be fast in order to plan this birthday.**

**As soon as she reached her room, Yuji reached toward a notepad and a pen and threw herself onto her bed. What had she and her friends gone through that she can throw into a theme for a party? She made a list of all the things the girls went through. Eventually, she had it written down. **

1. Became a pop star band

2. Became famous and known

3. Traveled and treated like a princesses

4. Got thugged for all their money and possessions

5. Met boys that were rich

6. Became a couple with those boys

7. Became treated like real princesses

**Suddenly, the idea hit her in the face around the third thing she wrote down. They were now living like princesses with rich, handsome princes, being treated and pampered. Why not have a Cinderella theme? Nah, Sarah doesn't like anything like that. She would prefer something darker, or rougher. Then Yuji made a list of how she could change the Cinderella theme to a theme Sarah would like.**

1. Damsell in distress

2. Damsell saves herself

3. Damsell becomes the hero herself

4. Damsell is the hero

5. Is not like Cinderella

6. No prince saves a princess

**Yuji smiled. That was it. It would be a Cinderella theme, but instead of a theme about a prince saving a damsell in distress and ending up with the glory, the princess is the real hero, saving herself and not waiting for a prince to save her. Sarah would like that theme a lot more, seeing how she was kind of a faminest. Yuji smiled, and began to put her plan into action. She reached for her phone and began dialing a few numbers. Within a couple of days, Sarah would have a party unlike any other, a party celebrating her seventeenth year, a party celebrating her way of life, her idea of how a girl should live. No fairy tale life for her. She would rather live a life where she was her own knight in shining armor.

* * *

**

**"Hey, Enrique!" Tiffany said. She kissed Enrique's cheek and ran up the stairs toward her room just as her cellphone began to ring. She unhooked it from her diamond belt and looked at the screen at who was calling her. Yuji.**

**"Hello?" Tiffany answered. **

**"Hey, Tiffany, do you know who's birthday is in a couple of days?" Yuji asked.**

**"Oh, yeah, Sarah's! Do you have the theme and party all planned out?" Tiffany asked. **

**"I just started a few minutes ago. The theme would be Cinderella," Yuji said.**

**"Cinderella? No offense, but I don't think Sarah would like that," Tiffany said. **

**"No, no. Instead of the 'Damsell in distress' story, it's 'Damsell is the knight in shining armor' story. See, it's based on a princess doesn't need the prince. It's kind of like a faminism theme. But friendly also. Sarah would love it," Yuji explained. **

**"Yeah, she would. I hope she's okay," Tiffany said.**

**"I'm sure she is. Alister said he would keep her at the hotel until she wakes up, then he'd take her home," Yuji said.**

**"That virus is getting worse each year. They might not find a cure for her by the time it takes affect of her body," Tiffany said sadly, reaching her room.**

**"I'm sure they will, Tiffany. Anyway, I gotta call Ines and tell her of the plan. Do what you can to help, and don't worry about Sarah. She'll be fine," Yuji said, then hung up. **

**Tiffany sighed, but the phone dropped from her hand as she looked onto her bed where a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses laid, wrapped in a clear paper. Along side it was a card enclosed in a pink envelope. Tiffany approached it and picked up the card. It was from David. **

Dear Tiffany

You have grown a lot since we broke up.

I want to congradulate you on working so hard

and getting this far. Hope you'll come home soon.

I miss you.

David

p.s. Say hi to the others for me

**Tiffany smiled and put the card down and picked up the bouquet. She sniffed at the heavenly scent of the roses. David still cared about her. When she returned home, she would return to him and become his girlfriend once more. Though she believed she didn't deserve him, she still cared for him, and he needed her as much as she needed him.**

**"Hey, Tiffany, what you got there?" came a voice. Tiffany turned around to find Enrique leaning against the wall in the doorway, smiling at her. **

**"Um...nothing, just from a fan," Tiffany said, placing the flowers back down on the bed and walked over to the window. She starred out at the sunset and smiled. It was so kind of David to send her flowers, and a card congradulating her. She didn't deserve his kindness, she didn't deserve him. But she still cared for him and still loved him. Enrique smiled and walked out of the room. Tiffany knew she wasn't being really fair to Enrique, but it was never official that they were a couple, and her heart still belonged to David. She can't be with Enrique. It just wouldn't work right.

* * *

**

**FD: Okay, for those who are just reading this fic for the romance, sorry, this fic isn't just about that. Yeah, there are pair-ups, but it's mostly about friendship and trust. It's about secrecy and deceit. If you like it, yeah, then go ahead and review and read, but please, don't just read this for the lemon and romance. Because that was only a one time thing. Valon swore not to do it again. Alright? That's cleared, and if you like it, again, review, and wait for the next chapter.**


	14. The Broken Away Angel

**Chapter XII: The Broken Away Angel**

**FD: You guys want to learn about who Guardian Eotos is? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Plus… I've realized that I've been harsh on Valon, so I'm allowing him to do what he wants. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

"**Sarah, come on, you have to make that final song of the new soundtrack!" Yuji nagged. She pushed Sarah through the door into the sound room and shoved the guitar into her arms. But it fell to the ground weakly, like as if Sarah wasn't paying attention.**

"**What's wrong?" Tiffany asked. **

"**I'm…I'm not sure I can play today. At least not with my guitar," Sarah said.**

"**Why not?" Ines asked.**

"**It's Bree and Beth. I wonder how they are," Sarah said. **

"**Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't heard from them in so long," Tiffany said, stepping back. **

"**Do you remember that song you'd used to sing to them, and they'd act like they hated it, but they actually liked it?" Yuji asked.**

"**You mean Breakaway?" Sarah asked.**

"**Yeah. Hey, why don't you sing that song? You know, to show how much we miss them," Yuji offered.**

"**Good idea!" Tiffany said, and began playing. **

**Sarah began singing into the microphone at first softly, then her voice rose over into an unbelievable lullaby. Behind the glass window into the recording studio, Valon and Alister nodded in amazement, while Steve just removed his glasses. This song Sarah missed singing a lot because Bree, or Breanna, and Beth were two of the best friends she ever had. They were loyal, friendly, kind, and they were fun, especially Bree. **

**How did they meet? Both Bree and Beth were new kids at their school, and both of them Sarah showed around the school. Eventually, they all became friends. Sarah missed them a lot. **

**When Sarah finished, she couldn't help thinking about Robert. She missed him, even though she had just seen him this morning before she left for here. Not very many girls would care for their boyfriends, but Sarah cared a lot. **

"**Sarah, what's wrong?" Valon asked. **

"**Nothing," Sarah said with a smile. But it didn't convince them. Normally it had to be the eyes that told them. Like, whenever Sarah was sad, her eyes would say, and she would try to hide it. But it never worked. Her eyes were always dark and lonely. And no matter what, they always seemed to be that way. Ever since she received her bitbeast and guardian angel, Eotos. **

**Who was he? A Seminoll angel who protected several of the tribes of the Seminolls. Sarah was the last heir to the Seminoll blood, believe it or not. Her great-grandmother grew up in a reservational area where she lived alone for quite some time. The Seminoll blood line had dropped to Sarah, and with it were the legends and the spirit of Eotos, the great god of the tribes. **

**When Sarah was six and was told of the legends by her grandfather, while she listened, the spirit of Eotos fused into her body and protected her. Even to this day, Eotos is loyal to her and guards her. Though he can't stop her from having a broken heart, he tries his best to protect her from danger. **

**Valon stared at her with despair and concern. What if Eotos couldn't protect her enough? He would lose her forever. A hand fell softly on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with a smile. Sometimes, it feels good to see her smile. It just assures him that whatevers going on isn't affecting her too bad. She's still okay.

* * *

**

"**Robert! I'm home!" Sarah called out. **

"**_He's not here…."_**

**_How do you know?_ Sarah thought. She walked into the main hall and up the stairs. Her long black hair swayed behind her. A shiver ran down her back. The same shudder that tells you something's wrong. **

"_**Someone's watching us…"**_

**Sarah turned around, but no one was there. Yet, that feeling didn't vanish. Someone was watching her. She looked around. And then she saw him, hiding in the shadows of the room. **

"**Johnny!" Sarah cried out. "Don't do that!" **

"**Ha ha! How'd you know I was here?" Johnny asked. **

"**Easy. I could hear your breathing," Sarah said.**

"**Cool. Listen, there's something you might want to see," Johnny said. He led Sarah off the stars. He led her to a door that led to a flight of stairs leading downward into the lower levels.**

"**I've explored this castle many times before when I came over to try to beat Robert at chess. And I found this room where stands many incredible things. The other day I was here and I found something absolutely extraordinary," Johnny explained. **

**The lights grew dimmer with each level they dropped until the stairs finally came to an end in a dark litted room. The only light there were the torches on the walls that burned. Sarah followed Johnny to two double doors and he pushed them open.**

"**_Don't go in…"_**

_**Why not? What's wrong?**_

"_**Just don't…something's not safe about this room…."**_

**Sarah took a deep breath and entered the room. It was filled with torches and litted with burning candles. Aligned on the walls were suits of armor that hung and faced them darkly. But on the wall directly opposite them was a glass case holding a picture framed in wood. Sarah took a step toward it. The picture looked like it was made thousands of years ago by an ancient tribe. In the picture were a grass plane and a blue sky filled with clouds. In the grass was a lign of Indian soldiers pointing their weapons to the sky. In the clouds was an angel. A beautiful angel. Her hair was long, her eyes were the color of ice, and she was amazing. **

"**She looks just like you," Johnny said.**

"**That's why I got the picture," came a voice. **

**Sarah turned around to see Robert standing in the doorway. He approached them and looked at the picture. His hand ran across the glass. **

"**This picture was found in an excavation off the coast of Florida, under the surface of the Gulf of Mexico. Arciologists found it and sent it to me. The picture is of Seminoll belief. They believed, during battle, there was an angel watching over them. They couldn't really discover her name, but they do believe that she was their god, next to Eotos," Robert said. "I've been trying to figure out why she looks like you."**

"**_That's because…you are...."_**

_**I'm what?**_

**Sarah's head began to hurt slightly. She closed her eyes and felt like she was falling through water. Suddenly, her vision is blurred by the image of a blonde boy sticking his hand out to her. She wanted to reach out and grab it, but darkness filled her sights. **

"**Sarah, are you okay?" Robert's voice came to her, forcing her to open her eyes.**

"**Yeah," she said. She walked away from them and out of the room. She stumbled up the stairs and into the main hall. **

"**What was wrong about that room? Something was, but what?" Sarah asked herself as she climbed up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and sighed. Something wasn't right. How could a picture she's never seen before have her in it? And what was that that she saw? A vision? A dream? What?**

**Her eyes crossed over to the balcany. Her windows were open, and the light of the sunset drifted in, like the water from the ocean onto the sands of the beach. The Seminolls… .**

"**My family… ."**

**Sarah drifted onto her bed and felt all feeling disappear, like she was nothing anymore. Not human, not a spirit. Nothing. She was drifting far away. Far away as the wind could carry her. Like the gentle touch of the wind on her face, she felt at peace, in harmony. Nothing could happen to her like this. Nothing. No pain, no harm, no more broken hearts. All dreams were real, and all that was real was only a dream. **

**She saw the ocean waves under her, the touch of the sand at her hands, the cool, gentle caressing of the water on her arms. The wind carried her away into a distant land where everything she had only dreamed of was real. The trees howled and whispered softly as the wind rocked her througb them. The cries of the animals were like lullabies, the chirping of the dolphins sang to her, the splashing of waves against her face relaxed her.**

**Here she wanted to stay. Here she wanted to never open her eyes and wake up to the reality that she despised. All was peaceful here. She had only wished her world was like this. But it wasn't. She hoped to never leave, she hoped to never return to that life that she dreaded so much. But… a soft, gentle voice spoke to her like the wind. **

"**_Time to return, Sarah…"_**

**If all life could be like that… well, it wasn't. So now, she was stuck with reality. Life was never like that. Infact, it was the complete opposite. But could she make it any better? **

**She opened her eyes to find herself back in her room, the sunset had disappeared, and it was well into the night. But was it peaceful, like her dreams? Or was it dangerous and a world where chaos endured her life? She wanted to know, could she change the world she lived in?

* * *

**

"**Oh, Sarah," Valon sighed. **

"**She hasn't been the same. Ever since she was eight, it's like she's not the little girl we used to know and love," Alister said, picking up a wrench and fixing the tire on his motorcycle. **

"**She still has those same dreams of hers, though. The dreams that would make you relax when she talks about them," Valon said.**

"**Yeah, like that one where she said she was being carried away in the clouds, and she described how the wind felt," Alister spoke. He sighed also. He remembered that time. He was only a few years younger than eighteen when she told them about that dream. The dream where she was sitting on the sands of a beach, and before she knew it, the wind had picked her up and carried her into the skies. She spoke of how the clouds felt, and how she wished the world was as peaceful as her dreams. **

"**Sometimes, in a chaotic world such as this, that's all you can look towards for help. Your dreams," Alister said.**

"**Yeah. I don't understand how, but Sarah's dreams are completely different from normal dreams. It's like what she believes is a dream is really an OBE," Valon said.**

"**And that is?" Alister asked.**

"**Out of Body Experience," Valon said. "You know, when the soul is seperated from the body."**

"**Oh. Yeah, I see what you mean. It's like that when she tells it," Alister said. **

"**I wonder how she's doing now," Valon said.**

"**Give her a call," Alister said. **

"**I would if she wasn't already asleep," Valon said. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _That's right, Sarah. You just keep on dreaming. You've always looked toward your dreams for peace, and now I'm saying you should. Sometimes that's all it takes to find your life in this world. And it was you that helped us realize that. Never forget your dreams, Sarah.

* * *

_**

**FD: Alright, that's it for this chapter. Hope you'd enjoy it. I'll work on the next one A.S.A.P. Until then, bye!**


	15. Like Toy Soldiers

**Chapter XIII: Like Toy Soldiers**

**FD: I based this chapter from the new version of Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem (he's soooooo hot!). It's also a sad chapter.

* * *

**

"**Ines, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, coming out of his mansion to find Ines standing alone in the courtyard, staring out blankly. **

"**Nothing, Johnny," Ines said. "Just thinking."**

"**About what?" Johnny asked.**

"**There was this song that Sarah would listen to almost twenty-four-seven. It was by her favorite rapper, Eminem. It was called Like Toy Soldiers, and she would burst into tears every time she heard it. I don't know why, though," Ines said.**

"**Do you have it?" Johnny asked. **

"**Yeah. We all do," Ines said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cd. Johnny took it out of her hands and walked back inside. Soon a limp came up in front of the mansion, and Ines approached it. But what she saw scared her. A black barrel pointing right at her chest. Her screams filled the air, and a shock ran through Sarah's head miles away. **

**NO! Ines! Tears filled her eyes and fell from her face like a waterfall. Ines! No, she's gone! Sarah kicked off her blankets and rushed out of her room. Her fists shaking at her sides, tears falling from her eyes, she slipped on the stairs and tumbled from the steps. Her body was flying through the air, hitting each step with such force, pain rushed into her body. Her body suddenly stopped, leaning on the side of the banister that curved. If she moved even one inch, she would fall thirty feet to the ground, and die. That was, if she could. **

**Her mind still on Ines, and tears still falling so rapidly, her body remained still on the banister, and she fainted into unconsciousness. If someone could find her, it would be too late. Ines. I'm sorry… . I couldn't save you… . You were the best… .

* * *

**

**The hospital was scary. Especially the room Sarah was looking into. A glass window seperated her from the room where Ines laid in. She laid in a white bed ruined by red blood while doctors operated on her. Blood covered Sarah's clothes while her eyes widened. Her hands flew up to her head and she began to cry inside. No, Ines! Sarah turned and purposely threw over a stand that held stacks of papers and supplies for the hospital. **

**Sarah then turned back and her teeth bared and gritted in despair. Sarah banged her fists on the window and sobbed so loud, but the doctors acted like they didn't hear her. **

"**INES, YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT!!! PLEASE, INES, PLEASE!! I CAN'T GO ON KNOWING I LOST YOU!!!" Sarah screamed so loud that she would have gone deaf hearing her own voice. She sobbed so loud and yet the doctors didn't notice. Sarah looked again. She looked so peaceful, yet it was horrible. Seeing all that blood, the doctors hands covered in blood, Ines' perfect eyes closed, and her brown hair fell mattly over her face. Her face was pale. **

"**NO!! INES!!!" Sarah cried again. Ines, please, you have to make it. Sarah saw Ines hand rise slightly, and her mouth formed a smile seeing her friend move. But what she saw scared her more. The screen of the heart-rator had lines running though it. Perfect green lines. NO! NO! **

**A scream echoed off the walls, ringing in Sarah's ears. Ines! No! Ines' hand fell to her side, and Sarah's eyes filled once again with tears that soaked her already wet clothes. Sarah then realized it was her screaming. Sarah muffled her screams as she fell to her knees, sobbing so violently. **

"**That is the saddest thing I've ever seen," came a deep, malevolent voice. Sarah looked up and saw a boy older than her standing behind her. His hair was blonde and spiked, his skin was dark, like Egyptian. His eyes were dark and malevolent amethyst. And his smile was sinister, but he looked at Sarah with pure concern. **

"**Who are you?" Sarah asked.**

"**My name isAlik. Listen, I can help you, my dear, Sarah," he said.**

"**How did you know my name?" Sarah asked.**

"**You're famous, you're a pop star. Pretty much everyone knows your name," he said. Sarah wanted to laugh, but didn't. She looked back at Ines and tears filled her eyes again. **

"**I can help you get back on your feet," he said. Sarah looked up and saw him hold out a hand to her. There it was. That image she saw. The one she saw when she was down in that room with that picture. The one with the boy with blonde hair sticking his hand out to her. Sarah took his hand and he helped her back on her feet. **

"**I know a lot about you, Sarah. I know about your dreams, your life, and about your loves. I even know some of the things you don't know yourself," Alik said.**

"**But how?" Sarah asked.**

"**It doesn't matter, now does it? All that does is how I know I can help you," Alik said.**

**Sarah looked at him, and then the scenery changed. It was like she was being dragged through her dreams until she found herself in a white room, lying on her back. Where was she? How did she get there? And why…who… .Ines, I'm so sorry. I'll never forget you. You were a good person and a loyal friend.

* * *

**

"**Master, was it really necessary to do that?!" Jin yelled falling to his knees, scared of what he just did. **

"**Jin, are you questioning my orders?" Malik asked.**

"**Sorry, sir," Jin said.**

"**And, yes, it was. Seeing how she's becoming closer with her friends, and Robert, I had to do something. I need her to be depressed, so Eotos will leave, and Alara would be born. I foresaw the birth of the goddess and the fall of the princess. It must happen! Alara is the offspring of Sarah. She must be born!" Malik said.**

"**But…to kill an innocent girl?" Jin asked.**

"**I'm sorry, Jin, but I ordered you to kill her so Sarah's heart would break, like how it did so long ago," Malik said. "If you question my orders again, you'll meet the same fate. Do you understand?" **

"**Yes, sir." **

"**Good."**

**Malik walked away from his henchman and smiled at his work. Soon, Sarah would be his.

* * *

**

**The funeral for Ines wasn't going to happen until the girls returned to America, where her family was. But even so, the girls were mourning the loss of their friend. Ines was such a good friend. Why did she have to leave? **

**Sarah was especially affected. She was supposed to be a strong person. Someone who couldn't shed a tear at all. But that day, when she witnessed Ines' death through a dream, she was changed for good. She began to drift from Robert, who tried to help, and Valon and Alister, who were there to comfort her. She began to refuse to sing and began to return to her room and write and isolate herself like how she used to. She began to reject phonecalls from friends and families. She wouldn't even talk to Robert. He began to feel like she hated him. And Tiffany and Yuji had to tell him more than twice a day that she didn't. She was just depressed. **

**No matter what, Sarah didn't tell anyone how she knew Ines was dead nor how she knew she was shot. If she did, they would think she was crazy. She didn't need that after what she was going through. Eventually, she became distant. When someone talked to her, it was like she wasn't there. She wasn't ignoring them, but then again, she didn't hear them. In fact, she didn't even notice that person was there. **

**She wanted more than anything to escape. To return to her own world, her dream world, and fly through the air with Ines. But that life could never exist. Something like that could never happen. Ines was gone. And she wasn't coming back. No matter how hard Sarah wanted it. **

**One day Sarah was alone in her room, the windows open.The wind was blowing gently in, and Sarah closed her eyes. She imagined she could hear a voice. A familiar, strong voice.**

"**Sarah!" **

**Sarah opened her eyes and walked out onto the balcany. Starring up at her was Alik.**

"**Alik. What are you doing here?" she asked.**

"**I want to help you. Jump down to me. I'll catch you," Alik said, holding out his arms. Sarah climbed up onto the banister and and stood up. If she didn't make it, at least she'd be in a better place. She jumped and was falling. She closed her eyes. She felt something catch her and small grunt escaped Alik's mouth as he caught her. **

"**Thanks," Sarah said, standing back up and looking at him. **

"**I want you to come with me. I'm going to make you get over her death. I'm going to take you out on a night you'll never forget," Alik said. He grabbed her hand and dragged off the courtyard and together they ran into the city. Alik dragged her into different kinds of places and all night he treated her with such kindness, she was beginning to like him.

* * *

**

**FD: Anyways, this is this chapter. Sad, yes, but I had to do that, because then the plot wouldn't move. If you like it, then review. **


	16. Breathe No More

**Chapter XIV: Breathe No More**

**FD: I wonder, who do you think is more devastated? Sarah or Johnny? You will find out in this chapter, and where depression can lead.

* * *

**

**During the night that Sarah spent out, all the way in Scotland, Johnny was having difficulty sleeping. He mourned Ines. He missed her a lot. Even as much as he tried, every time he closed his eyes, he always saw her face, her perfect smile and her eyes as they gleamed at him. He missed her so much. He turned onto his side in his bed, and stared at the clock. Ten 'o' clock. He had been up for three hours. Earlier, he was so upset; he just finally decided to go to bed at seven. In addition, he had been trying to fall asleep for three hours, yet he could not. **

**He closed his eyes and drifted off into blackness. Finally, he could finally sleep. However, what he dreamed about completely surprised him. He was standing in a field of flowers, and leaning against a tall oak tree that stood in the center of the field was a girl with long black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Johnny gasped as he recognized the girl. Sarah Lavigne, Ines' friend. Nevertheless, why was he dreaming of her? She smiled at him, and he found himself blushing. **

**Suddenly, she stood up and approached him. Their faces were only an inch apart. Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Johnny felt himself blush and he awoke that instant. What the hell? Why was he so suddenly dreaming of Sarah? He had barely gotten over Ines. Now he was dreaming of kissing her best friend. What was wrong with him? **

**He had to figure this out now. He got out of bed quickly and was dressed in different clothes and headed out the door.

* * *

**

"**Thanks, Alik, I had a wonderful time!" Sarah cried, her smile shining brightly in the night darkness. Alik smiled and sweat his blonde hair back as his other hand swayed gently beside hers. A strong and warm aura came from her and he welcomed it. He escorted her to the front gates of the castle and he smiled as he looked at her. Her eyes sparkled and gracefully stared into his amethyst eyes. **

"**Well, I'm just glad I could help out. You know, by putting that smile on your face," he said.**

"**And you've done just that," Sarah said. She looked at him quickly before turning away. Though he was being so kind and sweet to her, there was just something about Alik that did not seem right to her. Then she realized what it was when he placed his hands on her shoulders. She stepped back from him and looked at him in a disappointed manner. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Nothing. Just…I had a really good time, Alik," she said. She had to show him how much it meant to her. She approached him and hugged him around the neck. She then pulled away and smiled. He smiled back and said good-bye. He then walked off in the other direction and disappeared into the darkness. **

**Sarah sighed and turned to the gates. Nevertheless, before she opened them, a limo came driving up behind her. She turned and saw a maroon haired boy step out, his eyes staring at her in a confused expression.**

"**Johnny is something wrong?" she asked. **

**He looked at her, and then turned away, his cheeks turning a slight red. "I need to tell you something." **

"**What?" she asked. **

"**I just had a dream…about you," he confessed. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. **

"**What was it about?" she asked angrily. **

"**You and I…were about to kiss," Johnny said, blushing. "I wanna know what that dream meant." **

"**It means you're in love with the wrong person, McGregor," Sarah said coldly. Johnny and she looked away, but the look of anger did not fade from her eyes. Instead, added to it was the look of cold hatred and emotionless. **

"**I'm sorry…but it just happened. I want to be your friend, Sarah, but I can't if you won't let me," Johnny said.**

"**My friend? Sounds more like you want to be my lover. Sorry, but that position has already been taken," Sarah said. **

"**By Robert, I know. But…" Johnny could not continue what he was saying. **

**Sarah turned to the gate as Johnny returned to the limo. However, she stopped.**

"**Hey, Johnny?" she asked.**

**He turned to her. "Yeah." **

"**You mention that dream to anyone, I'll send you there for good!" Sarah said, turning to him, kicking the air so fast, it nearly sent him down. **

**She turned from and stalked up the road toward the castle.

* * *

**

"**Aye, mate, looks like she's starting to get her old self back," said Valon, hiding behind a tree in the courtyard. **

"**To think she has been living here in this place for so long," Alister said, staring up at the castle. **

"**I don't trust that Alik character. He's like a spider," Valon shuddered.**

"**And to think you're still scared of spiders," Alister smirked.**

"**Shut up, Alister!" Valon said, punching him in the arm.**

"**Chill out! There are a lot of people out there who have arachnophobia," Alister said. **

"**Anyways, we gotta keep an eye on that Alik guy. I swear, I do not trust him!" Valon spoke.**

"**And we will. There is just something about how he acts. It's like he's trying too hard to nice."**

"**Exactly, mate. We have to also keep an eye on Sarah. She seems to be falling for him. And that just cannot happen."**

**Alister nodded and looked back up to watch Sarah walk up the castle pathway and disappear into it. She may not know it, but Alister and Valon have known everything since she got there. Everything, from when she was mugged to now. They have also been spying, unfortunately, just to protect her. What was to happen if they lost her, also? They just could not live with it.

* * *

**

**Sarah walked up the stairs within the castle and found herself thinking about Robert. She had been shunning him out a lot, lately. She needed to be with him, especially now. She walked towards the door that led to Robert's room and silently opened it. She had never been in here. Moreover, she could see why. His room was bigger than hers was, but so dull and boring. No color, no design, just furniture. In the enormous bed slept a motionless boy. Robert. **

**Sarah closed the door behind her and approached the bed. She slipped into it and whispered into his ear. **

"**Robert? Lover…" she cooned, caressing his arm. He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. **

"**Finally, the kitten comes out of her cage," he smirked. Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She did not realize she missed him this much. She leaned down, moving her hair behind her ears and kissed him. Soon she and Robert were lost in their own little games and the night passed on them as fast and quickly as it had come. However, who knew their peacefulness would end?

* * *

**

**FD: That I did. Not Valon. Not my cousins. Not my brother (who I have to kill, eventually.) Not my mother. Me. Me. Me. Only me. Therefore, if you want to find out what happens next? WAIT!**


	17. I Would Die For You

**Chapter XV: I Would Die For You**

**FD: This chapter the conflict kicks in. Tala is in it, but I would rather not talk about it. Though Tala is still my favorite character, I also like Mystel. Cannot help it. He is cool.

* * *

**

"**_Sarah…wake up…"_**

**Sarah opened her eyes and found herself standing in a fog. She was hovering over water, her reflection smiling at her, though she wasn't smiling. She looked up and saw Eotos smiling at her. **

"**Eotos?" Sarah asked. **

**He nodded and held out his hand to her. She looked from his eyes to his hand and reached out. She gripped his hand and was brought up into the sky. She looked down and saw that her reflection wasn't of herself, but of a child version of her. **

"**Eotos, what's going on?" she asked, looking at him.**

"**_Something bad will happen, and the key to stopping it lies in the secrets of your past. Search out someone who will help you and tell you all that you need to know. They will guide you through what will happen."_**

**Eotos suddenly let go of her and Sarah was tumbling to the ground. A jolt ran through her body and she sat up in bed. Sweat poured down her face and landed on the blankets. She gripped them, frustrated and confused. What did Eotos mean by "something bad will happen?" And what secrets? Were there some things that laid inside her memory that she did not know about? And if so, what had she forgotten?

* * *

**

"**Man, Sarah, you look horrible!" Valon laughed the next day during recording. **

"**Yeah, well, you're no prize, either," Sarah said in a moody tone. **

"**Chill out, Sarah. Someone's here to see you," Alister said, pointing toward the doorway that led to the exit. Sarah turned to see Tala standing there, his red hair billowing in the light breeze that came through the open windows. **

"**Tala. What are you doing here!" Sarah cried, leaping toward the Russian, swinging her arms around his neck. **

"**Came to see you in action. Plus, I missed seeing those eyes," Tala said, staring into her gray stone-like eyes. She smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled into the recording room. Tala immediately noticed her guitar leaned up against the wall perfectly. He smiled and picked it up. **

"**You still play this old thing?" Tala asked. Sarah nodded shyly. Tala strummed a few melodies, than set it down with a pleased smile. **

"**That guitar is so old, yet looks brand new," Tala said.**

"**What do you mean?" Sarah asked.**

"**That guitar. It used to belong to your Uncle Danny, remember?" Tala asked her. **

"**No, not really," Sarah said. **

"**When we were little, we would always go over to your uncle's house and he would pull out that guitar and play a song or two on it. He said that if you ever become famous, he would give it to you," Tala explained. **

"**But, my dad gave it to me…" Sarah's sentence trailed off. Tala then realized she had forgotten it all. He shook his head in a sympathetic way. A small smile crossed his face, though. **

"**Let's see if you remember one of the songs he used to sing to us," he said, handing her the guitar. She took it and her hands moved automatically over the strings like the wind over treetops. She then felt a word drift to her mind out of nowhere. _"…Forever…."_**

"**How'd it come to this, after all we've been through…" as if a light had turned on inside her memory, everything she did with Tala back then was so clear. From when they first met to now. Though some things in between were a little foggy, she still could remember the real fun she had with Tala. She immediately began playing the song she had started singing and Tala immediately sand with her. It was funny. This Russian boy, who grew up in a cult where he was abused and taken advantage of actually had a real good spirit under it all. **

"**So, how's your dad?" Tala asked.**

"**My dad? He's doing okay. A little tired almost all the time," Sarah said.**

"**I owe him my life," Tala said.**

"**How so?" Sarah asked. **

"**Remember that broken leg I got? He fixed it right up," Tala said.**

"**Oh, yeah, I do remember that. That was so cool how he immediately knew what was up before you did," Sarah laughed.**

**Tala glared slightly and then smiled. "How's that leg of his?" **

"**Still sore. I'm starting to think he's addicted," Sarah said.**

"**Really? Pain killers?" Tala asked.**

"**That and work. He's using these tricks to get out of a situation, even one as simple as helping two interns at the job find theirs," Sarah spoke. **

"**Good old Dr. Maxwell Alexander House!" he laughed. **

"**How'd you know he changed his name?" Sarah asked.**

"**Because he was on national news. He solved many cases that were difficult in the first place. When I saw him, I knew he was your dad," Tala said. "You have to be real proud of him!"**

"**I am, but not for those cases he solved. He's done more than that for his own family," Sarah said with a smile. "He helped me live."**

**Tala smiled. Sarah was real close with her father, who was a famous national medical doctor. He didn't have a permanent licence, but he did, however, have the medical ability that hardly any beings had. Plus, he took real good care of Sarah and Tala when they were little. Tala owed the doc everything. **

"**So, when do you plan to go back to US?" Tala asked.**

**That question seemed to hit the girls hard. She hadn't really thought of that. Home. Yeah, she missed it, but…was she willing to leave Robert? She had to think real hard about that.

* * *

**

"**Hello?" Sarah answered her cell phone, which was ringing on it's charger in her room. **

"**Hey, baby girl, what's going on?" came a serious, stern, yet familiar and comforting voice to Sarah.**

"**Daddy!" Sarah cried, holding the phone closer to her ear to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Even the ID said DAD with a heart right next to it. **

"**Yeah! You miss me?" her father asked over the phone. **

"**Always. Lemme guess, mom told you I was in Europe, huh?" she asked. **

"**Actually, no. Valon and Alister. Those two are ridiculous," her dad said. She smiled. Her father was on the phone, talking to her. This was wonderful. First, she reunites with Tala, and now talking to her Dad, all right before her birthday. This was perfect. **

"**Hey, did Alister give you my gift?" her dad asked.**

"**Yes," Sarah answered. **

"**Did you open it?" **

"**Um…no, not yet. I'm waitin' until I come home," Sarah said. **

"**Dammit, don't. I made sure the gift arrived in Europe so you would enjoy it more. I spent so much money on it and I don't want to wait to hear how excited you got when you found out what it was," her father criticized. "Open it now over the phone."**

"**Alright, alright," Sarah reached for her bag and pulled out the small box that Alister and Valon gave her weeks ago. The small box, the size of her palm with crystal blue wrapping and white ribbon. Holding the phone to her ear by her shoulder, she unwrapped the box and opened the lid. A gasp escaped her mouth. Inside was a key with a black rubber handle connected to a skull keychain. **

"**Dad, please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Sarah's hand trembled as she gripped the key in her hand nervously. **

"**I made sure Alister and Valon delivered that piece of the gift to you personally, because I needed time to send the other piece over to you. Thanks to Steven and his private jets, I was able to deliver to you a black Eclipse," a scream of excitement escaped Sarah's throat as she jumped up and down at the word Eclipse. **

"**Dad, you are awesome! You are the best! Oh, my God, Dad, thanks isn't enough!" Sarah screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her own car. She had to thank Steve also. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be able to get it here. **

"**I just wanted to give you something special for your birthday. I knew you would like it. I'm guessing Steve hasn't shown it to you yet. Call him and ask him to show it to you. I know for a fact that you'll like it," her dad said. **

"**Thank you so much, dad. Really, this is… this is beyond amazing," Sarah said.**

"**Go wild, sweetheart. But there is a rule I must tell you now. When you decide to come home, ask Steve to send the car home in a jet. That way you can ride it here. I hope you enjoy it, sweetie."**

"**Oh, trust me, Dad, I will," Sarah said goodbye to her dad and hung up. Then, gripping the key in her hand and her cell phone in her other, she rushed out of her room and down the flights of stairs into the main hall of the castle and met up with Robert. She told him everything after embracing and kissing him romantically and asked if he could come with her to pick it up. Without an answer, he was swept out the door and they were on their way to find Steve.

* * *

**

"**Black Eclipse? About four-yards long, three wide, four seats, blue flames on the engine?" Steve teased Sarah when they met him up at his private hotel. As his smile widened with satisfaction, Sarah's eyes widened with excitement. Robert was off from them, smiling at how happy Sarah was.**

"**It has blue flames on it?" Sarah asked excitedly.**

"**I don't know. This car is pretty cool. Maybe I should keep it. I mean, the skull-dice that hangs from the rear-view mirror gives it a gothic touch. Do you like gothic, Sarah?" Steve asked.**

"**I love gothic!" Sarah cried. She was getting a little impatient. Robert could easily tell. **

**Steve smiled. He snapped his fingers, and a loud, booming roar echoed from the streets. Sarah and Robert turned as the sounds of blasting, booming, and bass-10 death metal rock blasted from the tinted windows of a black Eclipse with blue flames painted over the engine onto the four doors that led into both the front seat and back seat. A pair of skulls hung from the rear-view mirror. Driving the car was Alister, along with Valon right next to him, waving at Sarah from the windshield. Though happy to see her own car, Sarah's excitement dropped to dread as she realized they were about to meet, Alister, and Valon to Robert. Sarah took a step back. That car had reached them in a fast pace and Alister turned off the engine and got out of the car along with Valon. **

"**Hey, Sheila, check out our new ride!" Valon cried, jumping over the engine and approaching her. Alister looked over at Robert, who glared at him, and a smile crossed his face. **

"**C-cool," Sarah said anxiously. **

"**What's wrong?" Alister said. He pulled off his sunglasses and smiled at her. His smile was sincere, but Sarah still felt uncomfortable. Robert was right there. One way or another, those two would figure it out. But it was Robert who was interested. **

"**Sarah, who are these two guys?" he asked, approaching them, his arms crossed over his chest. Sarah stepped back when Valon and Alister looked at him with a smile. **

"**Well, who are you? You dress rich, but are you, or one of those wannabe's!" Valon laughed. Robert's glare sharpened. **

"**Robert, Valon, relax!" Sarah demanded, pushing Valon away by his chest. Valon backed up, smiling at her with his normal, irresistible flirtatious smile. Valon normally looked at her that way in order to get the other guys jealous. And it worked on Robert. He glared at Valon, then at Sarah.**

"**Robert, it's not what you think!" Sarah said.**

"**Then tell me what it really is, Sarah, dear," Robert said. He never called her "dear." Obviously, he was really pissed off. **

"**These two boys are my best friends, and my closest cousins!" Sarah explained. Robert's cheeks suddenly grew as red as the blood under his flesh. Sarah's cheeks even flared to understand what he thought. **

"**I'm…I'm sorry," Robert apologized, but not making eye contact. He was really embarrassed. Alister's smile widened. **

"**It's okay. Most people mistaken that," Alister said with a laugh. He then turned to Sarah. "You know we knew the whole time."**

"**No, I didn't," Sarah said.**

"**But we did. We knew exactly what was going on. And we don't have any problems with it. Why do you always think we have a problem with every guy?" Alister asked. **

"**Because of all the other-"**

"**Those guys were asses. They didn't love you at all. That's why we had a hard time. We watch out for you, Sarah-chan. No, we, if anything, are honored to even know someone like Robert. Now, he, for sure, has true love for you."**

**By now, Sarah laughed at how red Robert's face was. It was so red that his whole head looked like a swelled tomato. But Alister was right. The other guys she had dated were total asses. And it was nice to know they accepted Robert. It would definitely mean that they had a future.

* * *

**

"**Oh, Ra…" Malik's voice trailed off as he watched behind the trees near the hotel. His plan was falling apart. He had to get a hold of Sarah before it was too late. Soon she would be his. He would make sure of it. **

**But even if she didn't come to him on her own, he knew a way to make her come to him. The skylight shined down on his hand that held a needle that you would normally find at a hospital. Within the needle was a clear white liquid, the tip of the needle reflection off the light. One way or another, Sarah would be his… .

* * *

**

**FD: That's all for now. I've been working on this all night so I'm tired. Ima get some sleep and work on it tomorrow. Until then, peace, my friend.**


	18. Payback

**Chapter XVI: Payback**

**FD: hey yall, I finally got a good night sleep, dreamin' of what to do next for this chapter. It's okay. Not the best, but okay. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

"**Hey, Alik, need a lift?" called Sarah from the inside of her vacant black Eclipse. Alik was walking on the street when Sarah passed by him. He at first looked at her and then at her car and smiled.**

"**Nice ride," he said. **

"**Hop in," she said. **

**Alik obeyed, and Sarah drove the car off down the street. She looked so cool in it, a pair of black sunglasses reflecting off the sunlight, a black, sexy tank top under her usual black sweater and a pair of black jeans with a belt with spikes. She looked very hot in the car. **

"**So, where you headin', Alik?" Sarah asked, looking at him. He flushed slightly, then told her.**

"**Toward this new club that just opened up down the street. It's been heard of as a hot place," Alik explained to her. **

"**Oh, you mean Dante's Inferno? I love that place. There's a couple down in the US where me and my friends would hang out at," Sarah told him. She told him several hilarious stories of when she first tasted alcohol and went as crazy as she did when she was six and was on sugar. Alik had enjoyed listening to her stories. **

**The club was actually small. A small squared building painted a dark maroon with crimson flames. A neon sign hung over the front door that said "Dante's Inferno." The same symbol for the place was national. A skull laughing hysterically in flames. Sarah did like this place because it had this gothic aura surrounding it. Smiling, she took Alik's hand and pulled him into the building. **

**Though the building was small, the inside of it felt big. There was a large bar stand where three guys stood behind it, preparing drinks and snacks. There was a D.J. behind a stereo system, scratching records and causing all the teenagers and young adults in there to start dancing to his music. Apparently, Alik had never been inside a club before. Dante's Inferno had this thing where people who were going to make-out had to go into the back of the building so as not to distract the other guests. **

"**Come on, I'll buy you a drink," Sarah said, approaching the bar. He followed her, and she smiled at the youngest bartender, who was blushing as he stared at her neck and down. **

"**May I help, miss?" he asked.**

"**Yes, one Virgin Pinnicollotti and…Alik, what do you want? You wanna try alcohol or have a guilt-free drink?" Sarah asked in a devilish way. She seemed really hot in that place. **

"**Um…I'll have… a Virgin Holly," he told the bartender. **

"**Whatever, man, she'll never go for that," the bartender spoke. Alik gave him a stabbing glare, and then smiled sweetly at Sarah, who was snickering.**

"**What's so funny?" he asked.**

"**Do you have any idea what you just ordered?" she asked.**

"**No, not really," Alik said.**

"**It's wine. An alcohol-free wine. It's nasty," Sarah said, giggling. Alik smiled and shook his head. **

"**I've never been to a place like this," he said. **

"**I understand that," Sarah said. **

**Alik smiled shyly at her, then they received their drinks. A flash of red caught her eye. Sarah turned and saw Jin enter the room. "Hey, Jin!" **

**He turned to them, his look on Sarah at first, then went to Alik, then looked back. He approached them with a smile.**

"**Hey, Sarah, I didn't know you come to Dante's Inferno?" he said.**

"**Oh, yeah, this place is the best," Sarah said, twisting in her chair excitedly. "This is my friend, Alik."**

"**Pleasure," Jin said with a smile. Alik smiled back. Then Jin turned back to her. "Listen, some guy out front says he needs to talk to you."**

"**Really?" Sarah asked.**

"**Yeah, he's askin' for an autograph," Jin explained. "He says he saw you come this way, and he's threatenin' to beat your car up."**

**Sarah groaned, got out of her seat, and walked out of the building. Jin then made sure she was gone before turning to Alik.**

"**So, is this where your plan kicks in, Master?" he asked. A smile as evil and malevolent as ever crossed Malik's face. **

"**Oh, yeah," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle that you would find at a hospital with white liquid shining brightly in the light. Making sure no one but Jin was watching, Malik placed the tip of the needle into the drink that belonged to Sarah, and pressed down on the top. Bubbles formed at the surface as the white liquid mixed in with the yellow coconut and pineapple drink. Immediately Malik mixed it with the straw already in it and stuffed the needle back in his pocket just in time when Sarah came walking back in, a confused look on his face. **

"**There was no one out there, Jin," she said.**

"**My bad. I just remembered, the guy said _Avril_ Lavigne, not Sarah," Jin laughed. **

"**You got to listen more carefully," Alik spoke. Jin nodded. Sarah took a long sip of her Pinnicollotti and sighed. **

"**I don't know what it is, but this tastes so good," she said.**

"**Good. Mine's nasty, though. You were right. This place is hot, though," Alik spoke. **

**A smile spread across Sarah's face. "You want to head to someplace more cooler," she asked. Alik nodded. He got off his stool and followed Sarah to a door all the way on the other side of the room that only two pairs of people had gone through since they got there. Jin did not follow them, though. The other room that they had entered was dark, a disco ball hovering over all of them, barely any light in the room. Sarah led Alik to a lonely corner, and he noticed a couple of people making out. **

**Sarah took a seat on a comfortable, cushion bench and Alik mimicked her. He looked at her, then at the disco ball, then to the several people making out. Sarah was just staring at the disco ball in a mesmerized way, the smile on her face calm and relaxing. Alik turned to her, and she looked him in the eyes, her smile gone. **

"_**Someone, help me, please!"**_

"_**No one can help you, my dear!"**_

"_**Please, anyone!"**_

"_**Stop screaming! Just give in. I know you love it!"**_

"_**No! Stop!"**_

"**Sarah, I think you're beautiful and I don't think you belong with Robert," he said. His voice was getting deeper with each second. His face grew closer and closer with each word. "I need you, Sarah. I love you. And you feel the same way for me. So, please, give me this one moment where you're mine!" **

"_**Ha ha! You're mine!"**_

"_**No, please! Someone! Help!"**_

"_**No one can save you, my dear!"**_

"_**Please, stop! I beg you!"**_

"_**Soon, you'll be just like me!"**_

"_**No! Never!"**_

"_**Oh, yes. Oh, god! You'll be mine!"**_

"_**No! Stop!"**_

**There lips met, and Malik deepened the kiss. His tongue choked her, forced her to moan. He pulled away roughly and began kissing her neck. So violent, so rough, he was forcing her to back up into the wall. Voices from a distance were screaming in her head. Who were they? They sounded so familiar….**

"_**No! Stop, please!"**_

"_**Never, my dear! You're mine!"**_

"_**No! Wait, what are you-!"**_

"_**You'll have fun, I promise!"**_

"_**No! Wait!"**_

"**_The last of the Seminole blood lies within you."_**

"_**But, Papa, I can't-"**_

"_**There are groups of people out there who wish to destroy the legacy of the Seminoles. Do not fall victim to them, my dear."**_

"_**But…what of daddy?"**_

"_**He'll take care of it all. For now, you need to keep the legacy buried in your heart. Only you and Eotos can protect it."**_

"_**Protect the legacy?"**_

"…_**I'll always be here for you, Sarah…."**_

"_**Thank you, Guardian Eotos…."

* * *

**_

**The night's darkness filled the sky, and still Sarah had not come home to Robert. He was waiting outside in the courtyard, wondering where the hell she could be? She had left early that morning to test her new car out and had not touched base with him at all. She left at nine in the morning and it was already eleven at night. Where could she be? **

**He suspected with her cousins at first, but then he called them up and they said they haven't seen her all day. Then he called up each one of her friends, and they said the same thing. Steve even said he didn't know. So where could she have gone? He had tried several times to reach her on her cell phone, but the line was disconnected somehow. He was now alone in that castle.**

**He walked back inside, frustrated by where his girlfriend could be. He walked up stairs to her room, the room he had spent so much time with her. He remembered that one night, they were a little playful with each other, how Sarah would tease him slightly about him being too serious and how she would tackle him. She was stronger than any girl he ever met or knew. In fact, she could easily take him down in only a minute. Their relationship was serious, but also a little silly. **

**Suddenly, her phone began ringing near the lamp. Robert immediately answered it. **

"**Hell-"**

"**Robert, you have to hurry and come down Steve's. I did some research of Sarah's background. You will not believe it over the phone!" came Tiffany's voice. Yuji's voice was screaming in the background. **

"**Tell him! Ask him if she told him!" **

"**Did Sarah tell you that she was forced-" Tiffany was about to ask, but Robert answered too quickly.**

"**Yeah, she told me everything."**

"**Well, the guy who did it was the heir to an ancient clan that rivaled the Seminole clan, Sarah's family. His name was Malik, and I found out that he's been hanging around Sarah. You have got to get over here right away!" Tiffany cried.**

**Robert quickly hung up the phone and rushed out the door. What the hell has Sarah gotten herself into now!

* * *

**

**Sarah stirred. She opened her eyes to find herself sprawled out on a bed, her wrists and ankles tied by a tight chain that connected to the bedposts. She couldn't move. **

"**Awe, you're awake. That's good," came a deep, malevolent voice. So familiar, though.**

**Sarah looked up to see Alik approaching her on the bed, an evil smile over his face. A long, dark violet cape hung from his shoulders. On his chest hung a dark ruby amulet from a gold chain. He looked so evil as he stared at her. **

"**Alik? Where am I?" Sarah asked. "Why am I-?" she pulled at the chains, hoping to break free, but to no avail.**

"**Alik? You still don't recognize me, do you?" he laughed.**

"**What? Am I supposed to? I never met you before besides at-" her voice trailed off. The day she met him was in a vision. A vision of Ines' death. How could they have met if she was watching something happen when she really wasn't there?**

"**Then let me reintroduce myself, my dear. My name is Malik," he laughed. Like a bullet painfully running through her head, Sarah gasped. She now remembered everything. Images flashed through her eyes. Him pinning an eight-year-old version of her to the ground, screaming and kicking. Seeing him in a doctor's coat, holding up a needle to inject into her. Him smiling at her as he took her picture for school. **

"**You've…you've been following me? You asshole!" Sarah screamed. "Now I remember it all! It was you! All you!"**

"**Ha ha! I was so hoping you would recognize me eventually. You see, Sarah, my dear, you are the last of the Seminole blood, where as I am the last of the Horus Dynasty. The Horus clan was a group of people from Egypt who rivaled the Seminoles for the power they possessed and strength from their guardians. My ancestors were mages and priests who brought forth great power to try and defeat the Seminoles. Now, the power has been passed down to me, and my mission, my destiny, is to destroy the last Seminole, which is you," Malik laughed evilly. **

"**But…why pretend to be my friend?" Sarah asked.**

"**To gain your trust. When you were young, I did the same thing, to test you, see if you really were who I thought you were. I never harmed you, but I did test you. I forced you to fight me, I forced you to reveal to your true strength at that young age. I was right. You were the one. So I injected a tracking virus inside you, so as not to lose you. I, at first, beat you so you would be sent to the hospital, then I pretended to be a doctor to get into your room and inject the virus in you. You were so naïve, so foolish. I had enjoyed making you suffer. But eventually, I grew fond of you, started to fall in love.Once I gained your trust, I drugged you and made you think you really cared about me. Soon, you will care and love me. It was my mission to destroy you, but I, instead, fell in love.So, I thought, why destroy the last Seminole when I can marry her and gain her power!" Malik explained.**

"**What!" Sarah cried.**

"**It's true. Deep inside you is the power of the great priestess of the Seminoles, Alara. She was reborn in you, and soon she will be born again. And when she is, her power is mine! Seeing as how she is you, you will become mine. Your power, your strength, everything, will all soon be mine by one spell, one kiss, and one vow. I'll be invincible, and I'll have a lovely bride to go with. It would just be the perfect life!" Malik laughed. **

"**You're a psychopath, you know that?" Sarah spat.**

"**Oh, am I? Or are there a few things you have forgotten that your grandfather told you?" Malik said.**

"**No…"**

**_"The power of the Seminoles lie inside you...inside your past..."_**

**_"But, papa, what are you saying?"_**

**_"Eotos is a guardian of the greatest priestess in the clan, Alara. She was the most powerful being alive. Protecting her, he lost his own war, but found love inside her..."_**

**_"Eotos..."_**

**_"I will always protect you, Sarah..."_**

**

* * *

**

**FD: That's all for now. I'm way too tired. Hope to finish this soon. (yawn). Anyways, see ya tomorrow.**


	19. Sweet Memories

**Chapter XVII: Sweet Memories**

**FD: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I really appreciated it, and still do. If you like this chapter, which is dedicated to the memories of Sarah, please, feel free to send your reviews and, if I can, I'll send a thanks and shout out for you. There is a small surprise waiting along the future for you guys who review, so, don't think this will end.

* * *

**

**Consciousness soon faded from Sarah as she laid there, her body limp, weak, and exhausted. Malik had taken great pride on his capture, and had enjoyed his alone time with her, forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. It was as if she was his slave, forced to do everything he wanted her to do. His… her throat tightened as she thought this… sex slave….**

**Even as she drifted into unconsciousness, she felt her own mind drifted into a distant memory of hers. She was eight-years-old, sitting on the enormous maroon couch that her mother had owned. It had been two years since her parents divorce, and everything was weird to her. She was so innocent then, so carefree, yet so naïve. Her mother was going out on a date, and someone was going to watch Sarah for the night. Problem was that person had not arrived yet. Her mother was pacing back and forth in the living room, her long, curly red hair bouncing off her shoulders, her green contact eyes scanning from the clock of the kitchen wall to the phone to her own watch and back. Her sparkly red dress glistened in the light of the living room lamp. **

"**Where is he!" she asked repeatively. **

"**Calm down, mama, I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Sarah innocently. Her mother smiled sweetly at her and then the sound of harmonious music rang through the house. Her mother rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the sunset, was a boy who looked much older than Sarah with blonde spiky hair, dark, amethyst eyes, and dark skin. His eyes scanned the living room, paused on Sarah, and a smile crossed his face before he looked at Sarah's mother.**

"**Hello, Ms. Lavigne. Please, is that the one I'm supposed to watch after?" asked the boy with an innocent smile and innocent, carefree voice. **

"**Yes, my daughter, Sarah. I already fed her, so you just have to keep her company and put her to bed when she's tired. No ice cream, Sarah!" her mom criticized her before filling the boy about the usual numbers near the phone and how to reach her and such. Soon she left and Sarah was left alone in the living room with this guy, whose smile had changed from sweet, sincere to evil, and malevolent, while Sarah was still smiling innocently. **

"**Hi, I'm Sarah. What's your name?" she asked. His smile increased.**

"**I'm Malik. You want to play a game?" he asked.**

"**Sure!" Sarah said, jumping up from her spot on the couch. He smiled and, to her surprise, he went down on all fours, like as if he was crawling on his knees and hands. He looked up at her with a smile.**

"**You wanna play horsy?" he asked. Sarah's eyes filled with excitement. She and her daddy used to play horsy when her mother and he were together. Now she hardly ever has to see him. **

**She approached Malik, he helped her onto his strong back, and he acted like a horse, jumping up with her on his back, having her arms tightly around his neck when he did. She laughed and giggled, and so did he, but eventually he became low on breath, and, without him asking her to, she jumped off him and ran into the kitchen to get a cup of water. **

"**Thanks," he told her, taking the glass and drinking it all down. He took a seat on the couch and she sat down next to him. **

"**Malik," she spoke. He looked up, as if she had asked his name. But turned out she was thinking with a smile. **

"**What?" he asked.**

"**That's a funny name," she said. He smiled and closed his eyes.**

"**You think my name is funny, huh?" he asked.**

"**Yeah. What does it mean?" she asked.**

"**What does yours?" **

"**Mama says it means angel," she spoke. **

"**My name is kinda Egyptian, where I grew up," Malik spoke, his eyes opening slightly, darkness swimming inside them. **

"**You grew up in Egypt?" **

"**Yep. I was born there, too. Grew up there until I was pretty much your age. Then my mother died, and my dad brought me here," he said. "Then my dad died, and now I live alone."**

"**That must be pretty lonely," said Sarah sadly. The smile widened slightly on Malik's face.**

"**Yeah, it is."**

**Malik had this weird expression on his face though they were talking about something quite sad and depressing. He smiled at Sarah, who kind of backed off. He then stood up and approached the counter of the kitchen's that stuck out into the living room. Sarah's mother would make drinks and wines for visitors that would come over. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a small bottle that her mother would always flash off at visitors when she wasn't sober. Sarah was kind of ashamed of her at times. **

"**What's this?" Malik asked. He pulled the top off and sniffed it. His nose wrinkled in disgust and pulled it away. **

"**I would have told you if I knew," Sarah laughed. The smile widened even more on his face. **

"**Listen, I just made up a new game. You want to play?" he asked.**

"**Not really. I'm getting kind of tired," Sarah said. Her eyes were drooping slightly. Malik approached her, and, in a shock of pain, Sarah was struck hard across the face. Tears fled from her eyes as blood dripped from her cheek. Her dress splattered with droplets of it. Then Malik grabbed the collar of her shirt and shook her violently. Then he threw her onto the ground, and he pinned her under him. She screamed, not being able to breathe under him, but he beat her so viciously and each strike caused her to scream, choking on the air that she sucked in.

* * *

**

"**So, who's this Malik guy?" Alister asked, rushing into the room, pushing past Robert and Enrique to get a closer look at the laptop Tiffany had popped up. **

"**A transfer Egyptian psychopath who loses touch with reality. He beat and raped Sarah when she was little and we believe he's come back to finish the job," said Tiffany.**

"**That means she's in more trouble now more than ever. He killed his own mother and father and pretended to be a baby-sitter so as to get closer with Sarah. Robert, Sarah's life is in danger!" Yuji yelled, jumping out of her chair. **

**Robert's face was so pale he looked like a ghost. Yet he shrugged it away and looked at them. "How do we find this guy?" **

"**I know," came a sincere, Irish voice.**

**Everyone turned to see Jin standing on an open windowsill, his red hair billowing wildly around his face. His wild blue eyes sparkled with excitement like diamonds in the snow. He seemed so excited for some reason, balancing on one leg while staring at them with his arms crossed over his bare chest. **

"**Jin! What are you doing here?" Yuji asked, her cheeks growing red. **

"**What? An old friend can't swing by and help all of yall out?" Jin asked in his crazy, Irish, fast-speaking voice. Robert and the boys got caught off guard by what he said.**

"**Jin, you said you knew. What do you know?" Alister asked.**

"**The whereabouts of the little Malik psychopath, that I do, eh?" Jin spoke. It was weird how he talked, but the way he did left the girls falling for him. **

"**You know where he is?" Robert asked.**

"**Aye, mate. You must be Robert. Sarah girl has been fancying you, that she has. Master Malik has had his eye on you!" Jin said.**

"**Master Malik? You mean you worked for him?" Johnny demanded. Jin's precarious smile vanished quickly.**

"**Used to work for him, mate. Now he's gone off the deep end when once she shot that Ines girl. And she was quite the looker, no?" Jin asked. **

"**You mean he's the one who shot Ines!" Tiffany cried. **

"**Not him. One of his goons. He blackmailed me into working for him so he could capture your Sarah girl and use her. Luckily, I stopped when he killed an innocent person. Now, I know where he has Sarah, but my question is if you're willing to trust me," Jin spoke. Robert groaned and then nodded.**

"**Alright, we trust you for now, but we'll need your help," Alister spoke.**

"**Yeah, so no funny business!" Valon accused Jin. He smiled playfully.

* * *

**

**The sunlight was warm and bright as Sarah opened her eyes. Where was she? Green spread across the ground, small blurs of pink, yellow, and red spreaded in small groups. Hard to recognize them, she touched one and felt the soft pedals and the cool dew. Flowers. Everywhere. She was in a field of flowers. But how'd she get there? The last thing she remembered was being chained to a bed, tired and exhausted, in a dark room with one door and a window that she couldn't look out of. **

"**Morning, sleeping beauty," came a voice. Sarah looked up to see Eotos smiling at her. She smiled back and stood up. He helped her up and pulled her down into a part of the field with more flowers. **

"**Eotos, what is this place? How'd I get here? And what happened to Malik?" she asked. **

"**This is the place where you escape, remember? Whenever something bad is happening, in order to escape the pain and horror, your mind automatically allows you to escape to your dreams where you're safe with me," he explained. "Truth is, you're still chained to that bed, and Malik is not gone, but your spirit is free, my dear. He's trying to cage you in horrors, but your spirit and heart are pure, which allows you to create these kinds of worlds where there is no such thing as chaos."**

**Sarah smiled at him. "Eotos, there's something else, isn't there? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right away, but later on to see me," Sarah said. "After all, we do have a bond."**

**Eotos smiled. "I'm afraid, in order for you to break free from Malik, you'll have to awaken that power within you," he said. **

"**But, I don't-"**

"**That power is me, and your dreams. Believe it or not, your dreams are the power source that has kept you alive and happy all these years. You must release that power. But when you do, I will no longer be here," he said. **

"**No. Don't go!" Sarah cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, tears reflecting in the sunlight. **

"**I have no choice. It is the only way to save you. Please, Sarah, for your dreams, for your friends, for me, use your dreams and break free," Eotos said. He let go of her and drifted into darkness. **

**Tears blinded Sarah to no extent and she fell into the darkness. **

"**_I'll always be there for you, Sarah….Never let go of your dreams…."

* * *

_**

**FD: Well that's all for now. This is not the ending, though. There's plenty more. If you like, review, if not, oh well. Thanks again for reading and those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. **


	20. Love You More

**Chapter XVIII: Love You More**

**FD: This chapter is a little confusing, I don't know. Let me give you a recap; Sarah, Tiffany, Ines, and Yuji were the members of a pop star American band who go to Europe to work on a project and the meet the Majestics, who fall in love with the girls. Together for about three months, an old enemy from Sarah's childhood comes back to kidnap her, while her two cousins, Alister and Valon, come to visit her. Now Sarah has been kidnapped by the guy and his ex-servant, Jin, is now helping them to find Sarah. The only problem here is that he says he's from an ancient tribe who rivaled Sarah's and holds dark power, but the system says he's just a regular psychopath who loses touch with reality. Is he telling the truth, or just plain delusional?

* * *

**

**The room that Malik had kept Sarah was dark and cold and only a small window was there that allowed Jin to climb into and find Sarah unconscious on the bed, her arms chained to the bed posts. He sighed sadly at what his master had done to her and helped the others back into the room. Robert looked at Sarah and his face immediately went pale as he approached her. Then he turned to Jin, his eyes full of anger. Yuji and Tiffany gasped at how their friend was. They turned away immediately once they saw her. Valon and Alister only stared in horror at what that psychopath did to their cousin. **

"**Jin, how do we get her free?" Alister asked.**

"**How the hell did you get us up here!" Valon demanded. **

"**What happened to her?" Tiffany cried. **

"**And how do we stop this crazy guy?" Yuji asked.**

**Robert was silent, stroking the cold cheek of his unconscious girlfriend. **

"**In order, I don't know, I can fly, believe it or not, he raped her repeatiuvely, and I don't know," Jin answered their questions. **

**The girls looked down back at her, and felt a cold presence in the air. It was so cold lately. Freezing, more like. They shivered and approached the bed. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes drifted open and she looked up.**

"**Guys, you found me," she said weakly.**

"**We couldn't leave you behind," Tiffany spoke. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark violet Beyblade. Yuji did the same and pulled out a light blue Beyblade. Sarah smiled. **

"**Diamond Angel and Guardian Angel," she said.**

"**We just need the leader back," Yuji said. Sarah's eyes disappeared the happiness and tears formed. **

"**He's not coming back… . He's not coming back… ." she cried. **

"**Who, sweetie, who's not coming back?" Yuji comforted. She pushed a few strands of black hair out of the girl's face. **

"**Eotos… . He's never coming back… ." Sarah cried. Tears fell from her face faster than rain. She sobbed and tried to break free from the chains, but no good. **

"**Did he take him away? Did you lose him?" Tiffany asked. Sarah shook her head, but choked on her tears. She pulled away from them and sobbed. **

"**Poor Sarah," Valon spoke. **

"**Why? What happened?" Robert asked.**

"**We haven't seen her cry like that since her parents' divorce. And Eotos was really close to her. I wonder what happened to him," Alister spoke. **

**Jin's ears suddenly twitched slightly and he heard the faint, distant swish of a cape to the ground. He recognized that sound. He quickly turned to them, fear shining in his eyes.**

"**We have to hurry and get her out of that. Malik's coming," he spoke low. Sarah let out a soft moan, fear shaking in her voice as he could easily tell. He approached the bed and placed a hand on the chains. Immediately they broke in half and Sarah sat straight up, rubbing her wrists. The chains had cut deep into her skin from all the roughness Malik put her through. **

"**Jin, how'd you do that?" Tiffany asked.**

"**Malik and Sarah aren't the only ones with powers," he said with a pure smile. Sarah took a deep look at him, then looked away. Her mind was traveling hundreds of miles an hour. It was as if her mind was finding the memories she had forgotten at that second. As the memories flashed in her head, she saw a faint glimpse of Jin's face. Did she know him from back then?**

"**Sarah, you alright?" Alister asked. **

"**Huh? Yeah. Come on, let's go!" she said, reaching for the door, but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. It was Valon. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. She smiled and buttoned it down so as not to reveal anything. Then, her long hair the last thing they saw of her, she took off down the hall. They followed her and rushed down a flight of stone stairs that were lit by only a few candles on the wall. There was no railing, and with Sarah's dizziness, it was dangerous. **

**How? Because, when they were only a floor down, Sarah felt weak and lost her footing and began tumbling down the stairs. But someone caught her in their strong arms. She looked up and saw Jin smiling as he carefully dragged her down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a dark room that wasn't litted at all by any form of light. Sarah took a few steps into the room, then a piercing pain shot through all their heads. They let out a groan or yell, and Sarah was brought to her knees. She let out a scream and called out to the darkness.**

"**Malik! Stop! Please!" she screamed. **

**The pain disappeared and a voice evil laughed from the darkness. A light appeared and covered the room to reveal what looked like a tomb of a dead pharaoh. Malik stood in the center of the room, an evil smile on his face. Then he turned to Jin, and that smile faded. **

"**Jin, you little bastard! You betrayed me!" he snarled.**

"**I betrayed you, mate? No, I think you were the one who betrayed me!" Jin growled. **

"**I'm guessing there are some issues between you two," Valon said. **

"**You have no idea," Malik growled. He then smiled at Sarah. But, a swift passed by Sarah and Malik was sent down on the ground. Sarah saw that Robert had hit Malik hard into the abdomen. **

"**Robert! Don't!" Sarah cried.**

"**He hurt you! He used you! It's what he deserves!" Robert said. Sarah had never seen that emotion in anyone's eyes. Not even in the eyes of her father when he and her mother got a divorce. It was a like Robert's own anger had been oppressed by an evil emotion she did not recognize. If Robert fought, he would die. **

**Malik chuckled evilly. He stood up and looked at Robert with an evil smile. Suddenly, a flame licked at his shoes and it spread towards Robert. An image flashed before Sarah's eyes. Robert, Jin, Valon, Alister, Yuji, and Tiffany, all on the ground, cold, pale, dead. Malik standing over them, laughing evilly, a shadow behind him, yellow eyes glowing evilly. No! She couldn't let that happen! She had to save them!**

"**_Awaken your hidden dreams! Only you can save them!" _**

**Eotos? Was that him? No. He left her. **

**More images flashed before her eyes. Images that brought relaxation to her heart. The ocean, splashing gently up against the sands of a beach. A beautiful sunset behind tall trees blocked by a thin fog. A cabin sparkling with little flickers of light from candles. A bright sun shining through a forest of trees filled with animals. A gorgeous sunset over redwood trees surrounding a clear lake. Dolphins splashing in the light of day in the beautiful, clear, blue ocean. **

"**_Breathe softly to life, and you will find peace…."_**

**Eotos. You're still there. But how? How is it possible you are still here when you are so farther away? **

"**_What is the meaning of your dreams? Why do you have them when you have never lived in such a peaceful world?"_**

**It is the world I wish to live in, Sarah thought. It is a place where there is no violence, no worries, no chaos, nothing, but peace and tranquility. **

"**_But has a world ever existed?"_**

**What? Sarah closed her eyes and felt her dreams become so much clearer, so much more peaceful, like as if she really was there. The light blinded her from the sun. The shadows from the trees covered her. The ocean's waves comforted her. This world did once exist. How else would she see it so clearly?**

"**_It is your world. The world of the heiress to the Seminole blood. You have awakened…Princess Alara…."_**

**Sarah opened her eyes and felt the cool wind welcome her. She heard the distant splashes of the ocean. She heard the birds chirping in a distance. Those weren't dreams, but memories. Memories from her past life as the heiress over the Seminole tribe. That was our world. The calm, peaceful world that she once lived in. There was no fighting, no chaos, no destruction. All was peaceful, and that world still existed. Deep inside her it did. And the only way that world could live again was for her to release it. The Seminoles didn't have witchcraft and power that was dark and destructive. She remembered now what her grandfather had told her.**

"**_The Seminoles were tribes all ruled by an heiress, a princess, born in the world of tranquility. It was her who brought them to this world, and it was in that world they learned true power and strength. You see, Sarah, dear, is that someone can have the most destructive witchcraft ever imagined, but they will not have power until they understand life."_**

**Life. That was what her dreams were all about. The life hidden in this world and the world of her dreams. Now she had a new dream. To live in that world forever, together with Robert, and her friends. Together, to protect it, and live in it, like how she lived in it in her dreams. **

**A bright light flashed from her and it blinded Malik and Sarah's friends. She looked up at Tiffany and Yuji, and they nodded and pulled out their Beyblades. Two white forms escaped from the Beyblades and circled around her. Then they separated and formed separate bodies. Both were angels, but one was tall with long white hair and dark skin, dressed in a white gown with violet flowers. The other was also tall, but with short blonde hair and wore armor meant for a woman. **

"**Diamond Angel, Guardian Angel, protect Sarah!" Tiffany and Yuji said in unison. The two angels nodded and disappeared into two balls of light that circled around Sarah. Two more lights fell down from the sky and joined them. Sarah looked so beautiful, glowing a beautiful color, being circled by four bright lights that blinded them slightly. Sarah looked up at Malik, who smiled evilly. He shot out both hands a dark cloud flew at Sarah, but was blocked by an invisible force. Sarah took a few steps forward, walking toward him.**

"**Malik, you are evil, and blinded by what you believe is right. Power does not come from strength. It comes from understanding and life," Sarah spoke in a deeper voice, her gray eyes distant, filled with darkness, but a beautiful light shined in them. **

"**Ha! Tell me, what could be stronger than me! Nothing!" he laughed.**

"**That is not true, Malik. Thousands of years ago, a war waged out between the Seminoles and the Horus clan, you were right. But that was before the tribes of the Seminoles came together and were ruled by an heiress, Malik. She helped them win, and took them to a land where peace and tranquility existed for them. It was in this land that memories were made and strength and power was gained. But it was the Seminoles' understandings of life that gave them power," Sarah spoke. "If you do not understand life, you have no power."**

**Malik's eyes suddenly filled with fear. He yelled loudly, causing everyone but Sarah to cover their ears, and darkness spread out from his shadow. It flew toward Sarah, and covered everyone in the room. Malik laughed evilly. **

"**That's it! I've defeated her! I've defeated the heiress Alara! I am the most powerful!" he laughed.**

"**Think again," came a voice. A light shined from the darkness and filtered it through. Everyone looked up and saw Sarah standing there, wearing a white dress that looked like it was made from the light of the sun. It was low cut around the chest, but the hem fell below her ankles. She walked in it so beautifully, her long black hair billowing in the light.**

"**Alara," Jin spoke.**

"**What!" Robert yelled at him.**

"**That is the beautiful Alara's dress, that it is. Sarah is the reincarnation of the heiress of the Seminole tribe, Alara. Alara held the powers of life for her dreams and wishes, so beautiful it was. Sarah holds the same beauty inside her that many do not have, that she does. It's like having a goddess for a sister, but it's not like you want to take her out on a date. Anyway, because of that, Sarah will be kicking Malik's ass, that she will," Jin spoke. A smile of pure innocence and excitement crossed his face. What was it about this guy that did not seem right? There was just something Robert didn't like. **

**Sarah took a few steps closer when she brought her hands only inches apart in front of her chest. A small ball of light formed. It grew brighter and brighter, soon brighter than even Sarah. She looked up at Malik and tears shined in her eyes.**

"**With this light, I set free the darkness in your heart, and leave open your mind to the truth of life. Let go of all hatred and anger, Malik, for soon comes the time for life to last," she spoke. She pushed the ball forward, and faster than the speed of light, it hit Malik squarely in the chest. An explosion of light erupted in the room, blinding them, and Sarah and Malik disappeared in it.

* * *

**

**FD: That's all. Forgive me if it kinda surprised you. I couldn't decide on how to finish it, do a psychological theme, or supernatural, so I went with a mixture of both. Anyway, if you like, review, you don't, then don't. I like to give a thanks shout out to Tiky, who supported me all the way. Thanks a lot, girl. I owe ya! **


	21. Mockingbird

**Chapter XIX: Mockingbird**

**FD: This chapter was inspired by the hit song by Eminem, "Mockingbird", dedicated to his little daughter, Hailey, and Lainey. If you like it, please let me know. I apologize about the chapter before this if you did not like it.

* * *

**

"_**I know sometimes, things may not always make sense to you right now.**_

_**But hey, daddy always tell you. **_

_**Straighten up, little soldier. Stiffen up that upper lip.**_

_**What you cryin about? You got me."**_

**The light vanished, and the boys, Robert, Valon, Alister, and Jin, were standing back in the room. They looked down and saw that Tiffany and Yuji were on the ground, moaning, like as if they were waking up. Malik was off across the room, unconscious, as they could tell, his cape torn into shreds, looking like he was beaten pretty bad. Valon and Alister went down to help the girls back up, while Robert and Jin looked around to try and find Sarah. They found her lying on her side, but they couldn't tell if she was unconscious.**

**Robert rushed over to her, her face pale, her skin cold. Tiffany, Valon, Alister, and Yuji came over, Tiffany limping on Valon's arm, Yuji carrying her arm, which was sprained. Jin came over to, his eyes no longer filled with excitement, but sadness.**

"_**I'm trying to give you the life I never had.**_

_**I can see you sad, even when you smile.**_

**_Even when you laugh. I can see it in your eyes. _**

_**Deep inside, you want to cry.**_

_**Cause you're scared. I ain't there.**_

_**Daddy's with you in your prayers.**_

**_No more cryin, wipe them tears._**

_**Daddy's here, no more nightmares."**_

**Sarah's breathing had stopped. She wasn't alive.**

"**No… no! No! NO!" Tiffany sobbed into Valon's shoulder. Tears formed in Robert's eyes and fell from his face onto Sarah's arms as He held her up in his arms. **

"**It can't be. It just can't be," Alister said softly. He was not one to cry immediately, but inside he wanted more than anything to have her back, or to cry. Valon broke free of Tiffany's hold and fell onto his knees in shock.**

"**This… . She used all her strength to defeat him, that she did. Now, I'm not even sure it was worth it," Jin spoke. Yuji looked up at him, and then down at Sarah. He was right. Having her dead was way worse than anything she could think of. **

"_**The world we got in this world**_

_**When it spins, when it twirls, two little beautiful girls**_

_**Looking puzzled in a daze.**_

_**I know it's confusing you…."**_

"**What happened to Malik?" Alister asked. He rushed over to the unconscious boy and was there for awhile. Tiffany wanted more than anything to beat the shit out of Malik again and again. He caused this. He caused Sarah to go through all this pain. He caused her to relive her worst memories. **

"**He's alive, but just barely," Alister said.**

"**That bastard!" Yuji cried, Jin holding her back before she completely took off to beat him up. Tears fell heavier than hail and Yuji, one who had never sobbed in her life, fell on all fours, crying loudly. Tiffany yelled out in pain as she had lost her best friend. **

"**Please, Sarah, you have to come back!" she cried. **

"**_I try to keep you sheltered from it, but somehow it seems._**

_**The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me**_

_**All the things that daddy had to see**_

_**Daddy don't want you to see**_

_**But you see just as much as he did."**_

"**I can't believe this. I just can't!" Tiffany cried. She turned and ran toward the door leading out, but stopped briefly when Jin called out to her**

"**Tiffany, I know it's hard. I have a confession to make to you," he said.**

"**What?" Robert asked.**

"**I'm…I'm Sarah's brother. Long-lost brother, from her mother's side," Jin confessed. Robert's eyes widened.**

"**But… I thought she only had one brother?" he asked.**

"**She did. One full-blood brother. I'm half," Jin confessed.**

"_**We did not plan it to be this way.**_

_**Your mother and me**_

_**But things have gotten so bad between us**_

_**I don't see us being together ever again**_

_**Like we used to be when we were teenagers**_

_**But then everything happens for a reason."**_

"**I was born by her mother, a Seminole heir, and by an Irish man named Charles. I was their son by accident, never meant to happen. Then I was orphaned by my mom. I traveled to America to find Sarah, but that's when I bumped into Malik," Jin confessed again.**

"**You said he blackmailed you. What was it he was using?" Valon asked.**

"**Um… my father died by my grandfather's hand. And people suspect it was me because I had motive and stuff. The motive was was that my father was preventing me from going to America where my mother was," Jin said. "Malik used that to his advantage."**

**Robert looked away back at Sarah. How could this have happened? A few days ago they were together, happy, not a care in the world, being the perfect couple they had wanted to be. Now she was deep in sleep, lost forever.**

"**_It's something we have no controll over._**

_**And that's what destiny is**_

_**But no more worries**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Maybe one day we'll all wake up**_

_**And this will all be just a dream"**_

**Robert knew well Sarah was a Daddy's Girl. Now how would her father react when he told him that his little girl was gone? And how would he explain it to him how she died? He wouldn't believe him, no matter how hard he tried. **

**Robert held her close, tears falling fast off his face. Sarah, his first and only love was gone. And how could he live without her? She meant so much to him. More than he knew. **

"_**Now, hush little baby, don't you cry**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright.**_

_**Stiffen up that upper lip, little lady**_

_**I told you**_

_**Daddy's here to hold you**_

_**Through the night**_

_**I know mommy's not here right now**_

_**And we don't know why**_

_**We fear how we feel inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise**_

_**Mama's gonna be alright."**_

**Suddenly, Alister and Tiffany rejoined them. But though they believed her for dead, truth be told, memories were flashing before Sarah's conscious eyes. **

**An image of her as a baby in her daddy's arms, being fed through a bottle, a smile on her dad's proud face. The image faded to a memory of when Sarah was four, she fell off her tricycle and scraped her knee. Her dad was there immediately, holding her in his arms, comforting her. **

"_**All I ever wanted to do was make you proud.**_

_**Now I'm sitting in this empty house, discriminising**_

_**Looking at your baby pictures."**_

**The memory of when she was four was faded to a memory of when she was six, hiding in a corner, looking up at her mother and father fight and yell over her. Her mother stormed out of the house, and her dad saw her shaking with fear in the corner. He approached her and picked her up and held her as she cried into his shoulder. **

**Then the memory was replaced by the one where she was in the hospital where her mother was holding a baby in her arms, her dad smiling at the new born Lavigne, her little brother. That memory faded to one where she was ten and at a pool party her dad accompanied her to. He was taking pictures of her diving into the pool. **

"_**It just trips me out **_

_**To see how much you both have grown**_

_**It's almost like you're sisters now. **_

_**Wow, I guess you pretty much are.**_

_**And daddy's still here**_

_**I like the sound of that, yeah.**_

_**It's got a ring to it, don't it**_

_**Shh, momma's only gone for the moment."**_

**Then she saw the memory of when she was thirteen, standing behind a cake litted by thirteen candles, a tiara on her head, sparkling in the light. Her dad was in front of her with a camera in one hand and his cane in the other, holding him up. Alister was helping him hold the camera while Valon was behind her, trying to get a good blow on the candles without being noticed. Then that memory was replaced to the one of her sixteenth birthday where her dad was holding out to her a small box that held her cellphone and a holder. **

**Then that one was replaced immediately by a memory she did not recognize, but she was back in a hospital, her mother was much younger, like eighteen, crying, holding a baby in her arms. The baby was light skinned with dark fuzz on its head, and it's eyes were closed slightly, but a few sparkles of gray slimmed past. Her mother than handed the baby to an elder man. Her dad, but at eighteen. He didn't look too much different, his hair lighter, a goatee missing, but he didn't seem too different. Tears fell from her dad's face as he held the baby. **

"**Hey, pretty baby, I'm your daddy. Sarah, that's your name, and it'll be the first word you'll ever say. Dream like the true angel you are. You are an angel, surviving that accident," he said. Tears fell from Sarah's eyes as she realized that this was the day she was born. So, she had almost died once on the day she was born. That was the saddest thing ever. And her daddy saved her. Her daddy saved her life more than once.**

"_**Now hush little baby, don't you cry**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright **_

_**Stiffen up that upper lip, little lady**_

_**I told you**_

_**Daddy's here to hold you**_

**_Through the night."_**

**Sarah moaned as she opened her eyes to find her friends around her, crying, and smiling. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked weakly.**

"**Sarah," Robert sighed. He embraced her, and she looked up to see Valon and Alister smiling as they tossled her dark hair. **

"**You made it back in time, sheela," Valon said. Sheela. She remembered. Valon was not the first one to call her that. It was the nickname her dad gave to her when she was three when she started imitating the Australian accent. That was before she met Valon and Alister.**

"**Yeah, guys, I'm back. I'm never leaving again," she said, embracing Robert back. Then she looked up at Tiffany and Yuji. "Ines says hi."**

**They smiled and they all gathered around to welcome their friend back. Sarah was back. And she knew she wouldn't leave again. This was her destiny, to live together in the world she wanted with her friends. It was destiny, but something in her heart wanted her to go back to America. What was it?**

"**Daddy…" Sarah sobbed silently. **

"**_I know momma's not here right now_**

_**And we don't know why**_

_**We fear how we feel inside**_

_**It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby**_

_**But I promise, momma's gonna be alright.**_

_**And if you ask me, daddy's gonna buy you a mockinbird**_

_**Ima buy you the world**_

_**I'll buy a diamond ring for you**_

_**Ima sing for you**_

_**I'll do anything for you to see you smile**_

_**And if that mockingbird don't sing, and that ring don't shine**_

_**Ima break that birdies' neck**_

_**I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya**_

_**And make him eat every karot, **_

**_Don't fuck with dad."

* * *

_**

**FD: Well, that's all for now. Thanks for reading this fic, and no, this is not the end, but close. If you did enjoy this chapter, please, either send an IM, e-mail, or review. If this chapter was sadder than anyother in the fic, which I believe, please, let me know. **


	22. Encore

**Chapter XX: Encore**

**FD: Okay, not necessarily inspired by Eminem, but still, thanks to his songs, I got an idea for this chapter. If this chapter is inspired by any song by Em, it would be Like Toy Soldiers, but not so much. Some of the lyrics from MOSH did help, but not so much. IF you enjoyed the fic, and don't want it to end, I'm sorry, but there is only two more chapters, plus an Epilogue. But, good news (especially for you, Tiky, my fruendin), I'm working on a sequel as we speak. You'll love it! There's a lot more of Sarah's family in it, plus some mysteries will be solved. I ain't gonna say no more for now, but enjoy.

* * *

**

**While the Dark Diamonds and friends and the Majestics were having adventures in Europe, back in America, Winter break came and went, and now Spring break was under way.

* * *

**

"**Ya-hoo! Spring break at last!" Bree Zuniga cried as she ran out of the backdoors of the school and into the parking lot, her blonde ponytail swaying gently behind her, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Behind her followed another girl, Beth Lottana, a tall African-American girl with soft, thin, straight black hair and serious brown eyes. **

"**Goin' for the tennis tournament comin' up?" Beth asked in her low voice. Bree nodded. She had the perfect figure, long, thin legs, a perfect waist and face, but mostly guys stared at her chest because of her outfits. Today she wore a spring green, low-cut tank top and a pair of tight black pants with black boots. **

"**Yeah. And I'm guessin' you're gonna go for golf all month, huh?" she asked. Beth nodded. She didn't have the perfect body, but she was skinny and weight-conscious. Her arms were small, yet packed a powerful swing when she played golf. That was her sport. But Beth wasn't looking at Bree, but up at the sky as a plane flew over. Bree got the hint.**

"**I know. They've been gone for a long time. They should've come back by now."**

"**I miss them. You think we should call them and ask what's goin' on?" Beth asked.**

"**I don't know, somethin' tells me we shouldn't," Bree confessed.**

"**Well, if it isn't the Loser Sisters!" cackled a familiar voice into the lot. Bree and Beth turned to see a girl walking toward them, being followed by a couple of love-blinded boys. Krystal Henderson, tall, Mexican, with long black hair and brown eyes. She used boys' hormones to her advantage by dressing in clothes that showed more skin than a swimsuit. Bree growled low in her throat.**

"**Get lost, Krystal!" she hissed.**

"**Make me!" Krystal hissed. "Where's the other freaks?"**

"**F.Y.I., Kris, they're in Europe. The last time I heard from Tiffany, she told me they were doin' well in Europia, and each one has a steady, rich boyfriend," Beth teased. "I guess you're just jealous because each guy you lay isn't even up on the food chain."**

"**Who has a boyfriend?" came a serious, stern voice. Bree and Beth gasped and turned to come face to face with an elderly man, walking toward them, leaning on a cane. His light brown hair was flecked with gray, while his serious blue eyes just flared with no emotions. A brown goatee traced around his mouth. **

"**Ah! D-D-Dr. House! What brings you here!" Beth cried. A pleased smile crossed Krystal's face. **

"**Well, don't you look so smug, Miss Henderson. Tell me, how's the young virgin, Mr. Thomason?" he asked Krystal. She blushed, then scoffed and stormed off. **

"**Wow. That was so cool, Dr. House!" Bree said. **

"**Please, it was nothing. Listen, I need you're help, ladies. I'm thinking of signing up my daughter as an automatic doctor at the hospital," Dr. House spoke.**

"**WHAT!"

* * *

**

**The night came quickly in Europe. Life had returned to normal for everyone. Malik, who was still unconscious, was taken into custody by the Feds until further notice. They explained to them that he had kidnapped Sarah and beat her, but it was until her friends found out where she was that he committed suicide, but it didn't work. Sarah was suggested to go to the hospital, but there was nothing wrong, plus she refused not to go to any hospital but the one her father worked at. Now she was standing alone in her room, staring out at the night. The full moon was shining down on the city brightly from a clear sky. The stars were like glitter plastered onto a black piece of paper that a child had made. **

**This day had been so ruthless and violent, and, though she was so weak and exhausted, Sarah was wide awake, fearing that if she fell asleep, she would never wake up from her eternal dreams. She couldn't even look Robert in the eyes without fearing that it would be the last time she would see him. Jin decided to hang around for awhile, staying with Valon and Alister at their hotel. There was definitely something about Jin that seemed familiar. Where had she seen him before. Somehow, that memory seemed buried deep within her mind. Why couldn't she recapture it?**

"**Do you want me to leave you alone?" Robert's voice came from behind her. Immediately tears formed, but they did not fall. She turned to him and shook her head.**

"**I could've lost you. Seventeen years ago, I could've never met you," Sarah said, choking on the tears. **

"**What are you talking about?" Robert asked. **

"**This wasn't the first time I nearly died. Seventeen years ago, on the day I was born, there was an accident that a woman and man of eighteen were caught in. The woman was sent to the hospital immediately, and the man was hurt badly, his leg injured permanently. I could've died in that accident if it wasn't for my daddy," Sarah explained. "I never even knew about that accident until earlier today when the memory flashed before my eyes. All my life, my dad pretended his leg didn't bother him until it got hurt again."**

"**When was that?" Robert asked.**

"**Five years ago. Someone broke into our house at night. My dad had hidden a gun well for our protection when I was with him. The burglar also had a gun, and when he came after me, my daddy jumped into the way and got two bullets in the same leg that was already injured. The doctors said that he was lucky that he survived. He could've lost his whole leg. No one knows what saved him, but my daddy has saved me many times in my life. I owe him so much," Sarah sobbed.**

**Robert approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay, now. Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he said. Tears fell like the rain onto his shoulder and Sarah was shaking as she let everything out. Her pain, her anger, her hatred, all the things she kept inside her and had built up over the years came out through the tears that fell from her face. Robert comforted her and held her close through it all. **

**After she cried for a few minutes, she pulled away and kissed Robert. It was a short kiss, but it was all that was needed. It showed that she wanted to repay him for everything, but he shook off that feeling, but was blinded by the love she held for him. He brought her close and stroked her hair. **

"**I'm just glad to have you back in my arms, Sarah. I almost lost you. I'm not going to lose you again," he said. Sarah smiled as she returned the embrace and soon darkness filled the room, allowing the light to fade only briefly for them.

* * *

**

"**Damn, Bush does it again!" Yuji growled, crumpling up the newspaper she had been reading for an hour. **

"**Everything okay?" Oliver asked.**

"**No. I just can't believe what Bush has been doing there!" Yuji growled again. She had told Oliver everything, but he felt it wasn't right to talk about it. **

"**Who's Bush?" he asked.**

"**The president of America. So far, he's been the most stupidest, horrible, fuckin' president in this country!" Yuji said.**

**Oliver back off, then curiousity got him.**

"**What's happening?" he asked.**

"**He's forcing the army of America to go to Iraq and fight Husane!" she cried. **

"**I thought you didn't care?" Oliver asked.**

"**About my father and family. But Tiffany's dad is in the army, and Sarah's is close, even though he's already injured over the years. He once went to the military before she was born."**

**Oliver knew what she was talking about and what she was trying to do. She wanted to erase the memory of the day away from her mind. But the lesson she should've learned, like how Sarah learned, was that memories don't fade, but are buried. They can never go away, no matter how hard you try. That should have been clear to her. After all, the memories that Sarah had forgotten came back, but was Yuji willing to remember hers?

* * *

**

"**I can't keep them here in Europe, Maxwell. Don't worry, they're gonna come home soon," Steve said as he hung up. He had to bring the girls home. They were getting homesick, and things were getting dangerous here. He flipped open his phone and began dialing numbers in. They were going home soon. They had to.

* * *

**

"**Hello?" Tiffany answered her phone. **

**Enrique was lying on her bed, staring up at her as she talked. Her voice was trembling as she talked. She kept looking at Enrique, then looking out the window. What was going on?**

"**Thanks. Bye," she said as she hung up. Then she turned to Enrique.**

"**Who was that?" he asked.**

"**Steve. He wants everyone to pack up their things. I'm sorry, Enrique, but I'm going home," she said sadly. Enrique's eyes widened.

* * *

**

**FD: That's all for now. I'm exhausted. If you're question the theme, there was actually two. One was that memories never die, and that power and strength is nothing if you don't have a soul. Those were the themes. If you like the fic, please read and review. Tiky, I would like to say the following, sorry for the caps; THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THIS WAY AND YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU HAVE HELPED ME OUT WITH MY SELF-ESTEEM AND HAVE BECOME A GREAT FRIEND! IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU NEED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, BECAUSE I OWE YOU SO MUCH! THANKS AGAIN! Peace!**


	23. Goodbye to You

**Chapter XXI: Goodbye to You**

**FD: I'm sorry, but this is the last episode next to the Epilogue. From here on, I won't appear, but like I said, there will be a sequal to this story. If you want to read it, then get in touch with me and I'll give you a little preview of it to come. Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the A.M., so bye!

* * *

**

**Life in Europe was peaceful for the Dark Diamonds. Their lives had changed dramatically, and they've learned many lessons, and many secrets, about themselves and each other. But now, it was time to go back home, where they belonged. At the airport, Sarah had carried her guitar around her shoulders to perform in front of kids and other people to show them the meaning of life. There was one song she had been working on all night and day that she would hum, but she never sang it out loud. Now the girls and their boyfriends stood in front of an enormous window, staring out at the take-off platform. Alister and Valon had wondered off somewhere, Valon going to pick up on girls for their numbers, and Alister was being so secretive lately. Sarah smiled. The moments of their adventures ther in Europe were now engraved in both her mind and heart. She felt Robert take her hand and she smiled, holding back the tears. It was not time to cry yet. Their plane would not be leaving for two hours. That was more than enough time. **

**Sarah pulled from Robert and ran down the hall, teasing them to chase her, and they did. She ran into an enormous room crowded with people running around, kids as young as five running and chasing each other with their bags. A small girl was running after her brother when she tripped, and the doll she was carrying fell out of her hands. Sarah picked it up and saw that the doll had a strange resemblence of herself. Long dark hair, gray beads for eyes, and a black dress. She handed the doll to the girl, held out her hand to the little girl, and took her hand. **

"**Would you like to help me?" Sarah asked the girl. She nodded. Sarah took the girl to the middle of the room and swung her guitar around her shoulder and held it so she could play it. She looked out at the crowd and saw her friends staring at her with a smile, a confused look on the boys' faces. The girls joined Sarah, Tiffany pulling out her guitar and Yuji with her keyboard. Sarah began playing a few notes, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Then she sang out loud. The girls joining her in the chorus. The song went along like this;**

"_**Of all the things I've believed in**_

_**I just wanna get this over with**_

_**Tears form behind my eyes**_

_**But I do not cry**_

_**Counting the days that pass me by**_

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul**_

_**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**_

_**It feels like I'm starting all over again**_

_**Last three years were just pretend**_

_**And I said**_

"_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything that I knew**_

_**You are the one I love**_

_**The one thing that I try to hold on to**_

"_**I used to get lost in your eyes**_

_**And it seems that I can't live the day without you**_

_**Closing my eyes**_

_**And you chase my thoughts away**_

_**To a place where I am blinded by the light**_

_**But it's not right**_

"_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything that I knew**_

_**You are the one I love**_

_**The one thing that I try to hold on to.**_

"_**And it hurts to want everything**_

_**And nothing seems right**_

_**I want what's yours**_

_**And I want what's mine**_

_**I want you**_

_**And I'm not giving anything**_

"_**Goodbye to you**_

_**Goodbye to everything that I knew**_

_**You are the one I love**_

_**The one thing that I try to hold on to.**_

"_**You're my shooting star, my love."**_

**When they had finished, the room erupted into an applause, whistles, and cheers. Sarah looked up at Robert and saw him applauding for her, tears in his eyes. She couldn't help but allow the tears fall from her face. Who knows? Maybe this won't be the last time she sees him? Something in her heart told her that one day, they would be together, and nothing could stop that. Not Malik, not her father, not Alister and Valon, not Eotos. Nothing.

* * *

"****Okay, girls, time to say goodbye," Steve said to the girls as he boarded the plane. Alister and Valon waved to them as they followed Steve. Sarah turned to the boys and smiled as she hugged each one goodbye. To make him realize she did care, but not the way he did, she gave Johnny a slight kiss on the cheek, but it hurt in her chest when she looked at Robert. She didn't want to leave him, and she could tell he felt the same. But nothing stopped her from embracing him and the way he kissed her was unlike a way he ever did. It was even harder to pull away from him. But when she did, she spoke to him in a low tone, "goodbye, Robert." Then she turned and ran toward the plane. **

**Robert and his friends only stared as the girls waved to them from the windows. Then he looked down and saw a red head boy stare at them with a smile. Tala. What was he doing here? **

**The plane took off and the Majestics left the airport, memories of the three months with those four girls engraved on their hearts. As a smile spread on Robert's face, several questions ran through his mind. Why did the girls have to go home so early? What was Tala doing in Europe? Whatever happened to Jin? And will they ever see the Dark Diamonds again?

* * *

**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

"Alister, what's wrong?" asked an young woman. Alister, an older man, with short red hair and silver serious eyes, looked at the girl walking beside him. She was tall, long black hair and matching silver eyes, a sincere smile on her face. He couldn't believe how long it had been. Three years. Three solid years.

"Nothing," Alister spoke to her. "So, what'd you get Alara?"

The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a parcel wrapped in colorful paper and pink ribbons. "Are you going to show me?"

"No, silly, because then I'd have to wrap it up again," the woman said with a smile. "Today's her birthday, and I don't want to have to wrap it up twice."

"Cool. Just tell me what it is," Alister bugged.

"When I was Alara's age, I had received a Barbie doll, my very first one, from my father. So I thought I'd do the same thing for her," the woman spoke. "What'd you get her? Did you and Valon pay for the same gift?"

"Nah. I got her an adorable doll that looks just like her mother, believe it or not. Valon got her something else. I don't know what, though," Alister spoke, giving the woman a satisfied smile.

"Alara is really attached to you, you know. You care for her like a father," the woman said cheerfully.

"I know, but I'm not. You know who her father is, don't you? Why don't you tell anyone?" Alister asked as they came upon a black spiked gate that stood ten feet tall over them. Behind the gate was an enormous mansion. The woman paused and hesitated before answering his question.

"Because I haven't spoken to him in almost four years. I'm not in any pleasant mood to, anyway," she said coldly. Her eyes had suddenly grown cold and stern, yet a dreamy gaze about them. The same way they had looked three years ago.

* * *

"Mommy! Alister! You're here!" a small girl with short black hair pulled back by a pink ribbon and blue eyes ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist before doing the same to Alister.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, Alara!" Alister spoke, brushing back her bangs by one hand. She smiled up at him before returning to the stairs.

"Aye, mates, look who finally decided to show up!" came a strong Australian accent. The woman looked up to see a young man even younger than her walking down the stairs toward them. His perfect yet wild brown hair was billowing in the light breeze coming in from the windows, a pair of goggles over his brown bangs that hovered slightly over his blue eyes. He smiled at them, his muscular arms visible from his sleeveless maroon jacket.

"Hey, Valon, what's up?" asked the woman.

"Not much, sweetheart. How 'bout you?" he asked. She smiled briefly. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up from in her chest. She leaned over slightly, clutching the stitch in her heart. She couldn't breathe. Her vision went blurry, then red, then bright white. She could hear screaming around her, and then realized it was her screaming.

Alister and Valon pushed the little girl out of the way as they helped the woman, who's eyes had closed shut, and blood was appearing around her perfect red lips. She coughed, and moaned again, her body falling to the ground hard.

"Sheela! What's going on! What's happening!" Valon yelled, raising her head. Was this a seizure? Or something else? Memories of years ago came flooding in as he rushed out of their to call the hospital.

"Hold on! Help is coming!" Alister yelled, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping away the blood around her mouth. "Hold on, okay, sheela! Just hold on! Hold on, Sarah!"

_"Sarah, just hold on..."_

_ "Sarah..." _


End file.
